Albert y Gatúbela
by Coqui Andrew
Summary: Un misterioso hombre y una hermosa felina. Una historia de aventura y romance.
1. Albert y gatúbela capitulo 1

**Hola chicas este fic lo dedico a todas las Albertfans y a las que crecimos con otro súper héroe Batman.**

 **Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

En la Ciudad de Chicago, vivía William Albert Andrew, el empresario multimillonario, filántropo y dueño de las empresas Andrew, un hombre con el que toda mujer desearía tener a su lado, caballeroso alto, rubio, hermoso rostro y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Con él vivían su Tía Elroy, su sobrino Archie y su fiel asistente George.

En una noche de tantas, Albert, vestido con un traje corte italiano color negro, camisa azul y en los puños unas mancuernillas de oro con unas incrustaciones de zafiro, corbata a juego se encontraba en un evento de una reconocida joyería para el lanzamiento de un collar y un brazalete.

Ahí se encontraba su Tía Elroy, su sobrino Archie, su fiel asistente George y su primo Alistear con su esposa Paty, quienes eran científicos, fueron invitados por el dueño de la joyería por ser importantes en la sociedad de Chicago; Stear, como todos le llamaban, iba acompañado también de su asistente la señorita Candy White, iba vestida con un vestido verde, sencillo pero elegante y usaba gafas, era una mujer muy insegura, a pesar de haber sufrido un accidente en el laboratorio, su jefe le había exigido ir al evento.

Se encontraba en el bar tomando una copa, cuando sintió una mirada atrás de ella, se giro para ver y se encontró con los ojos azules más bellos que hubiera visto, le sonrió, Albert se acercó -.

\- ¿Puedo invitarle otra copa, señorita Candice White? –

\- ¿Sabe usted mi nombre? – preguntó sorprendida

\- Soy primo de Alistear y si conozco su nombre, porque él la menciona mucho en sus pláticas cuando nos reunimos en mi casa y por la descripción que nos hizo que creo que se quedo corto. – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Es usted una mujer hermosa – Candy se sonrojo –

\- Gracias, señor Andrew, es usted muy amable.

-Albert, puedes llamarme y tutearme, por favor. –

-Esta bien, si usted así lo desea, entonces yo le pido que me llame Candy, así me llaman mis amigos.

\- Gracias, Candy, entonces le ¿puedo invitar otra copa o prefiere bailar?

Candy se quedo pensando, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, - Todos se nos quedarán viendo y a mí no me gusta, me incomoda- pensaba

\- ¿Candy? - Albert esperaba una respuesta

\- ¿Eh?, Este… Si vamos a bailar

Albert tomo de la mano a Candy y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, mientras bailaban, el sintió su cuerpo tenso - ¿No te gusta bailar conmigo, Candy? – Pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

-Si me gusta bailar contigo, pero siento que todos se nos quedan viendo- Cosa que era cierto, pues Albert no le gustaba bailar en los eventos, siempre evadía hacerlo, porque sabía que algunas mujeres solo lo hacían para que les tomarán fotos e inventar chismes de que eran pareja.

\- ¿Te importa? – Pregunto

\- Pues no, pero si me incomoda. -

Terminaron de bailar y un empresario se acercó a Albert y le pidió si le podía acompañar con otros para hablar sobre negocios, él disgustado acepto, ofreció disculpas a Candy, pero le aseguró que no se tardaría.

Al quedarse sola, se acerco Isabella, quien era hija de uno de los socios de Albert y quien estaba tras él.

-Eres una arribista, ¿sabes?, él nunca se fijaría en una mujer tan simple como tú, no se que haces aquí, deberías irte, ahora mismo le voy a decir a Stear, que le andas coqueteando a su primo. - se dio media y se fue, dejando a Candy al borde de las lágrimas, se fue directo al baño.

Ahí se refresco y al salir se encontró con Albert.

-Preciosa, te estaba esperando para continuar bailando, ¿Aceptas? –

Candy se le quedo viendo, después de un rato le dijo que si, se dirigieron a la pista nuevamente, pero a la mitad de la melodía se suspendió.

El anfitrión se dirigió a sus invitados anunciando la presentación de las joyas exclusivas, salieron una bella modelo con la gargantilla en oro con incrustaciones de diamantes que en el centro formaba un corazón. Después salió otra con un hermoso brazalete con esmeraldas.

Cuando Candy vio las joyas, sus ojos de un hermoso tono verde, brillaron. Albert lo noto.

-Sabes Albert, me tengo que ir, me siento mal – Sin más se fue dejándolo parado en medio de la pista.

En eso se escucharon pequeñas explosiones y entraron los secuaces de un terrible enemigo de la ciudad de Chicago, El Watson.

Acorralaron a todos en un lado del salón la entrada del jefe fue espectacular, con un impecable maquillaje, traje blanco con una camisa naranja, corbatín negro, zapatos de charol negro; en su mano llevaba un bastón, el cuál era realmente una pistola. Entró bailando y dándole besos a cuánta mujer se interponía en su camino; cuando llegó al estrado, tomó el micrófono y dijo:

-Buenas noches, mis queridos ciudadanos, espero que estén disfrutando de esta maravillosa velada, no, no es cierto, estaban muy aburridos y yo vengo a darles diversión y tomar estas bellezas – dijo volteando a donde estaban las modelos, que estaban con cara de sorpresa – pero, creyeron que me refería a ustedes – soltando una carcajada – no, señoritas, yo me refiero a las joyas - dio una señal a sus secuaces que tenían a las modelos y les quitaron la joyas, cuando estaban a punto de dárselas a su jefe, una sombra iba bajando del techo y con una de sus bellas manos enguantadas, tomo tan hermosas alhajas, se escucho un ronroneo.

Una mujer vestía un traje negro en piel pegado a su cuerpo, hermoso y escultural, su rostro estaba oculto con un antifaz, pero se notaban unos impresionantes ojos verdes.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias mi querido, amigo Watson, pero estas beldades se verán mejor en mí. – Dijo la hermosa Gatúbela con una voz muy sensual, El Watson se quedo impresionado al igual que la mayoría de la gente ahí reunida.

Gatúbela sin más desapareció por el techo, al salir por el tragaluz, volteo para ver si alguien la seguía, cuando se tropezó con un amplio pecho, al separarse se encontró un hombre de 1.90 de altura con un traje obscuro y antifaz tras él un joven vestido muy elegante.

-Hermosa, felina, ¿a dónde va tan de prisa? – Pregunto el misterioso hombre -

\- ¡Miau! – se escuchó – Caballero, se interpone en mi huida – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, - ya no tardan en venir por mis los secuaces del Watson – se acerco a él y sensualmente lo lamió en la mejilla, este gesto dejo perplejo al misterioso hombre, de pronto se escucharon correr por el techo a los enemigos; mientras tanto en el salón después del shock sufrido por tan hermosa mujer, El Watson se puso a dar órdenes a sus seguidores. Cuando se fueron, él se salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la azotea a enfrentar a la mujer que se atrevió a robarle las joyas.

\- ¡Tú! - grito El Watson – ¡Devuélveme las alhajas ahora! -

\- ¡Miau! – No puedo devolverlas, son mías, solo que tú me facilitaste quitárselas a esas mujeres tan desagradables, que no saben como portar tan bellas piedras, mejor me las llevo, ¡miau!, - el Caballero misterioso se interpuso entre Gatúbela y el Watson con ese movimiento le dio oportunidad a escapar a la felina.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ella se lamió los labios y sonrió a ese hombre tan guapo.

El misterioso hombre y su acompañante se giraron para pelear con el Watson y sus secuaces.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer, saludos y bendiciones.

Notas: Esta basado en el personaje de Batman, pero no lo disfrazaré como tal.

Se aceptan ideas para el nombre y su logotipo.


	2. Albert y Gatúbela Chapter 2

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo dos**

Al día siguiente Candy, despertó con mucha pereza, se estiro como un lindo gatito, se levanto y fue directamente al baño, al verse en el espejo, ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver en su cuello un hermoso y carísimo collar

\- ¡¿Pero de dónde salió este collar?!- Se lo quito y lo dejo sobre el lavabo, se metió a bañar al salir se fue a su habitación se vistió y escondió el collar, se fue a la cocina y se encontró con su hermana Sandy y con ella una pequeña con rasgos de Candy, pero ojos azules, era Charlize, su sobrina.

-Tía, ya viste hubo un robo en el evento a donde fuiste ayer, una hermosa gatita que le frustró al Watson llevarse tan bellas alhajas, jajaja-

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? - Preguntó Candy

\- ¡Pero en qué mundo vives, tía!, pues en las noticias, todo lo pasaron, hasta que el guapísimo Murciélago detuvo algunos asaltantes y como siempre el Watson se escapó.

\- ¡¿En serio?!, ¡wooow!, me encanta el Murciélago – dijo emocionada Candy, pues admiraba.

Candy comió su desayuno y se fue al trabajo, ese día vestía un traje sastre color gris, blusa rosa, zapatillas, maquillaje discreto y su cabello estaba suelto. Por primera vez se sentía sexi.

Al entrar a su cubículo, por el altavoz de su teléfono escucho. - ¡Señorita White, venga inmediatamente! - dijo su jefe Alistear.

-Si, señor, voy enseguida- Candy dejo su bolso en un cajón, tomo su libreta y pluma y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

\- A sus órdenes, señor- dijo Candy viendo por primera vez a los ojos de jefe.

\- ¿Me quiere explicar qué se trae en manos, para con mi primo William?, Ayer durante todo el evento le estuvo coqueteando y lo acaparó toda la noche- Dijo Stear muy molesto y enfadado.

\- ¡¿Pero ¡¿quién le dijo tales mentiras?! – Pregunto muy indignada.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve a cuestionarme!, me lo dijo la señorita Isabella Smith, usted cree que ella me mentiría, no se … - Se quedo en silencio cuando fue interrumpido.

-Señor Corwell, yo nunca le he coqueteado al señor William y no lo acaparé toda la noche, pues me retiré en cuando estaba la presentación de las dichosas joyas- Dijo muy molesta, acto que sorprendió al joven.

-La señorita White tiene razón, Stear, no entiendo porque crees en todas las mentiras que te dicen, la gente que le conoce, solo se dedica hablar mal de ella.

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta sorprendidos por Albert.

-Este… puede retirarse señorita White, por cierto, cuando venga el joyero, lo hace pasar inmediatamente, pues me traerá un anillo para mi esposa. –

-Toma asiento William, ¿deseas algo de tomar? –

\- Si, gracias, un café, por favor-

\- ¿Ya escucho señorita White? –

-Si, señor, con permiso- Salió aún molesta.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué la tratas así? - Preguntó Albert

-No creo que deba explicar cómo trato a mis empleados, William- Dijo muy arrogante.

-Pues deberías cambiar tu actitud con la gente que trabaja contigo, por lo que se hablan muy mal de ti como jefe. Y ella te ha soportado más que ningún otro, sigues así me la llevo a trabajar conmigo, pues es muy eficiente.

\- ¿Eficiente? Pues sí, pero demasiado torpe, no creo que tengas la paciencia que yo y si no la he corrido es porque mi esposa Paty me la recomendó.

-Pues ya estás enterado, si la sigues tratando mal –

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta – Adelante – dijo Stear.

-Señor el joyero – dijo Candy dando el pase al hombre-

-Pase, pase, mi querido amigo- Dijo Stear con cordialidad al hombre - ¿Me trajo el encargo que hice?

-Si, señor, aquí lo traigo- Candy paso con una charola donde llevaba un servicio de café.

-Por favor muéstramelo – dijo ansioso Stear, - Mira William ¡qué belleza!, ¡qué trabajo! A Paty le encantará – dijo con mucho entusiasmo

-Candy veía con atención el anillo, era en oro blanco y con una citrina ovalada, color amarillo, en realidad era una joya muy bella, Candy sirvió el café y se retiró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Después de su jornada, nunca se espero encontrar a Albert en la entrada, esperando por ella

-Buenas tardes, Candy, ¿me permite llevarla a su casa? O ¿prefiere que la invite a cenar?

-Disculpe, Sr. Andrew, pero no puedo aceptar ninguna de las dos, pues si no me metería en problemas y la verdad necesito el trabajo.

-Acepte ir a cenar conmigo, le tengo una propuesta, por favor- Dijo Albert con una hermosa sonrisa que derritió a Candy

\- Esta bien, dígame en donde nos vemos, porque no quiero levantar rumores aquí en la empresa de su primo, por favor.

\- Bien, mandaré a mi chofer por ti, a las ocho, así que dame tu dirección, por favor.

-Bien, tú ganas-

A las ocho en punto Candy abordaba un auto de lujo el cual la llevo a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Chicago.

-Buenas noches, Albert – dijo una rubia espectacular

-Bue… buenas noches, Candy, ¡Estás bellísima!

Albert ordeno una botella de vino, - Espero no te moleste que haya ordenado la cena, estoy seguro que te va encantar-

Estaban sentados frente a frente, - Candy ¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

Candy casi se atraganta con el vino – Cof, cof, perdón ¿quieres que trabaje contigo?

-Si, ¿Te gustaría ser mi asistente? Sé que eres muy eficiente y a mi lado aprenderás más.

-Me dejaría pensarlo, además no se qué pensará mi jefe, usted sabe cómo es…-

-Si, se como es, pero yo hablaré con él.

-Entonces, acepto- dijo con una enorme sonrisa que cautivo al joven empresario.

Cenaron, charlaron se dieron cuenta que tenían gustos semejantes, Albert como todo un caballero la llevó a su casa; tomo su mano y la beso para despedirse, Candy le sonrió y le agradeció por tan maravillosa velada.

En la casa de Stear, él le daba un regalo a su esposa, quién abrir la cajita de terciopelo negro, sus ojos se abrieron por la bella alhaja.

-Muchas gracias, Stear, esta hermoso-Dijo Paty y le dio un beso en agradecimiento.

Cuando vieron pasar la sombra de gato por la pared.

\- ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, buenas noches, señores Corwell- dijo Gatúbela

\- ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Cómo entro a mi casa? - Dijo Stear muy enojado

Gatúbela se acercó al hombre, Paty por la sorpresa se hizo a un lado,

-Sr. Cornwell, es usted muy enojón, pues yo solo vine por algo que me interesa y me lo voy a llevar - le lamió una oreja, este acto hizo que Stear se pusiera muy nervioso y sin habla.

Se giro y se acercó a Paty – Señora mía, ¡miau! – la tomo de la mano – le quito la cajita, tomo el anillo y se lo puso en una de sus garras, muy pequeñas y hermosas- Esto me pertenece, es usted muy amable –

-Se ve mejor en mí, ¿No lo cree? - le sonrió. En eso escucho un ruido – Creo que es hora de irme, ¡Miau! – Adiós, Sr. Cornwell y lo volvió a lamer- ¡su esposo es exquisito! -Dejando a un sorprendido hombre y una furibunda mujer.

Salió al jardín sin ser vista por la vigilancia del Sr. Corwell.

-Parece, que estamos destinados a encontrarnos, mi hermosa felina-

\- ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! – se acerco al Murciélago y lo rodeo como tal gatita indefensa – Mi hermoso caballero ¿Cómo supo usted dónde encontrarme? -

Le dijo con una voz sensual y le ronroneo cerca de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Mi hermosa felina, yo siempre se donde encontrar a los malos…-

\- ¿Me considera una mujer mala? – dio un ronroneo lastimero- me ofende tanto… se lamió su mano.

-No, mi hermosa felina, yo a usted la considero muy traviesa- Gatúbela lo miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Nada más traviesa?... – dijo mordiendo una garrita

Albert se quedó mirándola y por supuesto que se puso nervioso ante tal sensual gesto.

-No, mi felina, es usted muy hermosa y esos ojos hechizan a cualquier hombre- dijo controlando su cuerpo y con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¡Miau!, entonces ¿Me dejará marchar? - Preguntó con inocencia y lamiéndose los labios

Albert no soportó más y la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él- Mi hermosa felina, ¿usted aceptaría una cena conmigo?

\- ¡prrrr!¡prrrr! es usted un atrevido, tal vez algún día, mi querido murciélago- Dijo Gatúbela y con su pequeña mano toco su rostro, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó, cuando ella sintió que, bajo la guardia, se separó y se fue corriendo como tal felino que era.

Continuará…

Gracias por leer la historia y les mando un gran abrazo.

Saludos y bendiciones.


	3. Albert y Gatubela Chapter 3

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo tres**

-Murciélago, ¿Me podrías decir que fue lo qué paso? - Pregunto el joven Maravilla.

Albert, se giro para ver a su compañero en el trabajo de justicieros, - No sé a qué te refieres, mi joven Maravilla-

-Pues a lo que paso con Gatúbela, la besas, la dejas escapar y no recuperas lo que se roba – Me estás decepcionando Murciélago- dijo El joven Maravilla muy molesto - Entiendo que tiene unos ojos cautivadores y cuerpo escultural, pero que te dejes seducir… ¡es el colmo!

\- ¿Quién te dice que no recuperé el botín? Dijo el Murciélago ya más sereno

\- ¡Murciélago! ¡Detuviste a la gata que robo el anillo de mi esposa? – Preguntó un molesto Stear – Esa descarada todavía me lame y hace enojar a Paty.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cornwell, esa felina escapó.

\- ¡¿Quuuuué?! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Calma Sr. Cornwell, aquí tiene su anillo- Dijo El Murciélago sacando de su bolsillo tan preciada joya - ¡Vámonos, Joven! – todo quedo en penumbras.

Gatúbela llegaba a su habitación, muy molesta porque el justiciero le quito el anillo cuando lo besaba. – Es muy hábil y lo peor es que yo lo permití, ¡tonta!, pero qué ojos tan hermosos y ¡cómo besa! ¡delicioso! Se desvistió y se fue a dormir.

Candy, al día siguiente mientras se dirigía a la oficina para presentar su renuncia, en la entrada del edificio, se tropezó con un joven - ¡Oh! Perdón, no lo vi – se disculpó.

-No tiene porque disculparse, fui yo quien no la vi- Dijo el joven, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella se fijó más en su rostro, rasgos masculinos, nariz perfecta, boca delineada, ojos azules, alto y cabello castaño obscuro; él quedo prendado de la bella rubia que tenía enfrente.

-Nuevamente me disculpo, pero ¿Usted trabaja aquí?,- Pregunto el caballero.

-Si, ¿Busca a alguien, en especial, Señor…? – Pregunto Candy.

-Este… si, perdón, mi nombre Terrence Granchester y busco al Señor Alistar Corwell.

\- ¡Ah! Si usted tiene cita con él a las 9:30 ¿No es así?

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?! –

-Fui yo quien concertó la cita, Soy Candice White. Vamos lo llevo a la oficina del Sr. Cornwell.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! señorita White.

Entraron juntos al elevador, presiono el botón correspondiente donde se encontraba la oficina de su jefe. Dejo sus cosas en su escritorio y le indico al Sr. Granchester, que la siguiera.

Toco la puerta- Pase- dijo Stear.

-Buenos días, Sr. Cornwell- dijo Candy, cuando se dio cuenta que Albert se encontraba con él. – Buenos días, Sr. Andrew.

-Qué bueno que llega – dijo Stear muy molesto - parece que tengo que enterarme por mi primo de sus decisiones, señorita, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo usted, personalmente? –

Albert se dio cuenta que había alguien atrás de Candy- Alistar- dijo con molestia.

\- ¡Qué! Albert, ¡qué! ¿Por qué tienes que abogar por ella? - sin darse cuenta aún que alguien más escuchaba.

\- Perdón, Sr. Cornwell, ¿pero podemos hablar más tarde?... – fue interrumpida

\- ¡Más tarde! Pero qué cobarde es usted…

\- El inoportuno eres tú Alistear- dijo Albert señalando la puerta.

\- ¿Quién viene con usted? -

-El Sr. Granchester, su cita de las 9:30.

-Esta bien, hablaremos más tarde, ¡Ahora retírese! - dijo Stear enojado

-Adelante señor Granchester, tome asiento - dijo Albert, esperando a que Stear se relajará. - ¿gusta usted, algo de tomar? - Pregunto

-Si, gracias un café- Dijo Terry.

-Enseguida se lo traen, con permiso- Salió detrás de Candy, quién estaba muy apenada por la situación que se había dado en el privado.

\- Candy, ¿tienes a alguien más para que nos lleve café? -

-Si, Sr. Andrew, en un momento le digo a Annie- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-En qué quedamos, Candy, dime Albert, por favor

-Le agradezco la confianza Sr. Andrew, pero comprenderá que aquí no puedo hacerlo, mientras no presente mi renuncia.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame- le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Esto hizo que ella le devolviera la sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Nos vemos más tarde, hermosa- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias- le dijo Candy

Albert se regreso al privado

-Annie – dijo Candy por el teléfono- ¿Puedes llevar un servicio de café para tres personas, a la oficina del Sr. Cornwell, por favor?

-Si, Candy, en seguida.

-Gracias, amiga.

Annie llevó el servicio al privado, toco la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Stear - ¿Y la señorita Candy?, Annie- pregunto

-Esta en su escritorio, haciendo sus labores como siempre, Sr. Cornwell, ¿la necesita? - Pregunto Annie

-No, por el momento, se me hizo extraño que no trajera ella el servicio-

-Yo, le pedí a la señorita Britter que trajera el servicio, ¿Te molesta? - dijo Albert, Annie lo miro con sorpresa, pero no lo desmintió.

-No, primo, cómo crees, si tu también eres dueño de aquí. Puede retirarse Señorita Britter.

-Si, con permiso- Salió preguntándose quién era el joven que estaba con ellos

-Candy, ¿Quién es el señor que esta con los jefes?

-Annie, es el señor Terrence Granchester, dueño de farmacéuticas aquí en América y Europa. Viene hacer negocios con los jefes, ¿Por qué? -

-No sé, se me hace conocido, estoy segura que he visto su rostro en alguna parte, sobre todo sus ojos- dijo Annie.

-Annie, ya que estás aquí, quiero que sepas algo –

\- ¿Qué? Dime soy toda oídos – dijo Annie sonriendo con picardía

\- ¡Ay! Annie, tu nunca cambias- dijo riéndose – Pues verás, hoy es mi último día de trabajo aquí – dijo con toda tranquilidad.

\- ¡Quuuuué!, Noooo, no puedes hacerme eso, ¿sabes qué significa?, ¿me vas a dejar con ese energúmeno? ¿Por qué Candy?, dime ¿por qué? - dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

-Annie, me voy a trabajar con el Sr. William Andrew, me ofreció trabajo y acepte, lo siento, pero para ti es una nueva oportunidad de ascender –

-Si, sería buena, si fuera con otra persona-

\- ¡Hola, chicas!, ¿De qué hablan? - dijo Paty

\- ¡Paty! - dijeron las dos con sorpresa- ¿Qué te trae por acá? - preguntaron al unisonó.

-Vengo a saludarlas y escuche bien, Candy, ¿Te vas a trabajar con el Sr. Andrew? – dijo Paty

-Si, Paty, se que ayudaste a entrar aquí, pero no aguanto más a tu esposo, no te sientas ofendida, por favor- dijo Candy como súplica.

\- ¡Ay! Amiga, para nada, se como es y le has aguantado mucho. Te felicito de corazón que te vayas con alguien que apreciará tu trabajo y además aprenderás mucho con él.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, amiga, solo que Annie, lo tendrá que aguantar, Jajajaja

Todas se empezaron a reír.

-Pero ¿vas entrar a ver a tu esposo?, Está en una reunión de negocios, con el Sr. Andrew y el Sr. Granchester.

-Lo espero, no es muy importante, ¿Saben? Ayer en la noche entro a la casa Gatúbela y me robo el anillo, que me regalo Stear, con motivo de nuestro aniversario, pero el Murciélago lo recuperó. La muy descarada lamió a mi marido dos veces y después me dijo que era muy exquisito, comentario que enojo mucho, no tienen idea de cómo le reclame.

Candy escuchaba, pero no comento nada. Annie, no paraba de reírse.

-Así que por eso estoy aquí, vine a invitarlo a comer para reconciliarnos después, ustedes ya saben cómo, Jajajajaja – Se escuchaban las risas, cuando los caballeros salieron del privado, sorprendidos por la risa que tenía Candy, muy espontanea e inocente, que llamo la atención.

\- ¡Paty!, querida, qué sorpresa, ¿vienes por mí?

Todas se giraron, para ver a los caballeros- Este sí, mi vida, vine por ti – dijo Paty

-Señorita Britter, puede acompañar al Sr. Granchester a la salida, por favor- Dijo Stear

-Si señor, enseguida, ¿me acompaña, caballero?

-Si, hasta luego, Señorita Candice, fue un placer conocerla, espero verla en un futuro- le dijo Terry; se retiro en compañía de Annie

-Candy, puede presentar su renuncia en el departamento de personal o si prefiere pedir su traslado a la empresa de mi primo William. Déjele a Annie todo ordenado, por favor- Dijo Stear muy educadamente, sorprendiendo a Albert y Candy

-Si, señor, gracias por la oportunidad que me dio – Comento Candy.

-Hasta luego, Candy ¿Nos vamos, mi amor? – dirigiéndose a Paty

-Si, pero me explicarás eso ¿verdad?

-Si, mi amor, vamos a mi oficina.

Cuando se alejaron, Candy y Albert rieron abiertamente

-Creo que mi primo le teme a su mujer, ¿Sabe que son muy buenas amigas?

-Temo que sí, Albert ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?

-Si, Candy, tengo que ir con mi familia a una reunión con la familia Smith, donde van la alcurnia de la sociedad chicana, todas esas señoras luciendo sus mejores joyas y muy aburridas para platicar. Solo saben hablar de ellas mismas. Lamento mucho no poderte invitar, pero ¿qué tenías pensado, Candy?

-Invitarte a cenar a mi casa, pero lo dejamos para otro día, ¿te parece?

-Claro, preciosa, me tengo que retirar. Nos vemos después. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla e hizo que el rostro de Candy se tornará color rojo intenso.

En la noche en el evento de la familia Smith estaba en su apogeo, cuando se escucharon disparos, si, otra vez el Watson; su entrada espectacular y sus bandidos fueron despojando a todo invitado de sus pertenencias, El Watson se acerco a la festejada de honor quien llevaba un collar de diamantes con un rubí cuadrado al centro, aretes, pulsera y anillo a juego. Con una sonrisa sarcástica le dijo -Buenas noches, mi señorita, usted tan hermosa como siempre, pero las joyas que posee son mucho más… ¿Sería tan amable de dármelas? Conozco a una persona que le quedarían mejor. ¡Es tan hermosa! Esa dama.

\- ¡Watson! – se escucho muy fuerte, era el Murciélago y el Joven Maravilla –

-Otra vez tú, pero que impertinente eres-

-Y ¿Yo? También soy impertinente, mi querido Watson – dijo Gatúbela ¡Miauuu! - Ronroneando cerca de él. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!

-Pero ¿qué quieres tu? ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! ¿Sabes? Como felina que soy- se lamió su garrita y se la paso por cabeza- me gusta todo lo brillante y vengo por el botín, que otra vez me has hecho favor de recolectar, ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!- Le quito la bolsa donde guardo las alhajas- pero de pronto sintió que la sujetaban- ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! – dijo con maullido muy lastimero

\- ¡Suelta a la dama! - Grito el Murciélago- ¿A caso piensas golpearla? - Presunto muy molesto, el Watson se giró, Gatúbela se soltó y se fue a un rincón para observar como se enfrentaban esos hombres…

Continuará…

Gracias a las lectoras que les gusta.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	4. Albert y Gatúbela capitulo cuatro

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo cuatro**

Gatúbela con pasos felinos se fue acercando a la mesa donde estaba un suculento buffet, tomo una bandeja que tenía un rico salmón y se dirigió al palco del primer piso, se dispuso a ver el enfrentamiento se preocupaba cuando el Watson le iba a pegar al Murciélago, abría sus hermosos ojos y se sentaba para ver mejor como evadía todos los golpes que le lanzaba el villano, aplaudía y se lamía sus garritas posteriormente se comía un pedazo de salmón cada vez que el guapísimo héroe si lograba darle.

Cansado el Watson, trato de acercase a Gatúbela - ¡Tú! ¡No te muevas! - dijo -para quitarle el saco con las alhajas, ella estaba en alerta, como buena felina dio saltos para librarse de él. Salió al jardín y se oculto en la obscuridad de la noche.

El villano grito - ¡Vámonos! – todos sus secuaces se fueron dejando a una multitud asombrada.

Cuando trataron de ubicar al Murciélago y al Joven Maravilla, tampoco estaban.

Gatúbela al ver que llegaban las patrullas junto con el Comisionado de la Ciudad, decidió que era momento de irse, sin ser vista se fue ocultándose entre las sombras, pero al llegar cerca de su casa en un callejón, se sorprendió al ver quién la esperaba.

\- ¡¿Tú?¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! Mi querido Murciélago, - ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! Restregándose a él, quién estaba bastante perturbado y excitado ante el movimiento felino.

\- Mi querida felina, es un gusto verte otra vez, me dejaste en esa fiesta cuando termine tu diversión con el Watson, eso es ser una traviesa-

Gatúbela le sonrió y relamió los labios sensualmente y poniendo un puchero inocente -Mmmmm, mi querido Murciélago, estuve todo el tiempo ahí viéndote darle su merecido al Watson -poniéndose una garrita en sus labios se acerco al rostro del héroe – hasta te aplaudía cada vez que le dabas un golpe, ¿acaso no me viste? -

El Murciélago paso saliva – Pues verás solo veía a una hermosa felina que estaba comiendo salmón- dijo divertido al ver que los ojos verdes se abrían sorprendidos – Aprovechando su confusión la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

Cuando se separaron - ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! ¡Señor! Es usted un atrevido- dijo Gatúbela- pero me gusto y sin más lo besó, después sin más lo lamio y se fue dejándolo ahí en medio de la obscuridad.

Al día siguiente en los periódicos en primera plana, había una mujer que estaba llorando, con el maquillaje corrido y debajo de ella una nota:

"LADRÓN QUE ROBA A LADRÓN. Fiesta interrumpida por el Watson y Gatúbela se fue llevándose más de un millón en joyas preciosas".

Era la gran noticia aquel día, principalmente Gatúbela al ser la protagonista no solo en ese robo sino en otros mas y que el Murciélago no la ha podido atrapar para llevarla ante la justicia.

En las oficinas, llegaba una hermosa mujer Candy, era su primer día de trabajo con William A. Andrew, se detuvo en la puerta del privado de él y escucho una conversación- Tío, no puedo creer que el Murciélago haya dejado escapar otra vez a Gatúbela- decía Archie muy enojado.

-Archie… ¿dime qué hizo el Joven Maravilla? - ¡Nada!, no la siguió como lo hizo el Murciélago, él Joven se quedo embebido por la hija del Comisionado y trato de conquistarla- dijo con un tono de enfado; Archie estaba todo rojo por lo comentado.

\- Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Preguntó Archie

-Respecto a qué-

-Bien sabes que la tía quiere casarte con la berrinchuda de la Isabella Smith-

-Nada, esa señorita no me interesa, es como las demás muy interesada en mi chequera y apellido- dijo con seguridad.

-Perdón, Sr. Andrew- se atrevió a decir Candy, asomándose por la puerta- No esta su secretaria y venía a ponerme a sus órdenes- con una sonrisa.

-Señorita White, bienvenida, pero pase, por favor- Dijo Albert muy entusiasmado y que no pasó desapercibido por Archie.

-Muy amable, Sr. Andrew- Paso con seguridad

-Archie, te presento a Candice White, que a partir de hoy será mi asistente personal-

-Bienvenida, Srita. White, pero ¿Qué usted no trabajaba con mi primo Alistear? -

-Si, Archie, pero ya ves la fama que tiene Stear, como jefe- dijo Albert

\- ¡Ah! Si claro ya veo, el caballero rescato a la princesa de las garras del dragón, Jajajaja-

-Basta, Archie, puedes retirarte- Dijo muy molesto por la burla que estaba haciendo.

-Discúlpenme los dos, por favor, con permiso- Dijo Archie todo apenado y se retiró.

-Bien, Candy, te voy a mostrar tu oficina- Le ofreció el brazo.

Candy toda sorprendida preguntó - ¡¿voy a tener oficina?!-

-Si, Candy, ¿ves esa puerta? –

-Si, ¿Por qué? -

-Es la entrada a tu oficina, así estarás cerca de mi- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias- toda sonrojada.

Albert le explico cuales serían sus funciones. Después la presentó a sus demás empleados, algunos la admiraron y otras la envidiaron.

Después de terminar las actividades de oficina, Albert le pidió a Candy si aceptaba cenar con él.

Llegaron a una mansión afueras de la ciudad, Albert bajo de su auto y como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta a Candy.

\- ¿Dónde estamos, Albert? –

-Estamos en mi casa, quiero presentarte a mi tía Elroy, ella es como una madre para mí, se encargó de mi educación junto con la de mi sobrino Archie.

-Albert, no vengo presentable, me hubieras dicho con anticipación y me hubiera ido a cambiar de ropa-

-Así estas bien, para mi eres la mujer más hermosa-

Candy se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por las palabras dirigidas.

Albert un poco consternado, le ofreció el brazo, entraron a la mansión y la dirigió a la sala principal, donde se encontraba su Tía, su sobrino, el Comisionado y su hija; pero para desgracia de él también se encontraba Isabella Smith.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los rubios

La tía Elroy dirigió su vista hacia Candy, ella se sintió incomoda por la mirada de la señora, pues la observo de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó la tía.

-Ella es Candice White, tía – le dijo Albert

-Es un gusto conocerla, Señora Andrew- dijo Candy con una sonrisa sincera.

-El gusto es mío, - Srita. White- dijo amable la señora.

\- ¡Candy! - dijo la hija del comisionado

\- ¡Annie! Dijo Candy

-Pero… ¿Ustedes se conocen? - dijo con desdén Isabella.

-Si, fuimos a la misma escuela y trabajábamos con el Sr. Cornwell, ¿Verdad, Candy? - dijo Annie seria, pues al igual que a los demás le desagradaba Isabella.

-Si, así es- dijo Candy abrazando a su amiga.

La Tía Elroy sonrió, eso le agrado.

-Antes de pasar al comedor, tía, ¿Me permitirías dar un paseo con Candy por el jardín? –

-Si, hijo, claro, siempre que la Candy acepte-

-Gracias, tía, Candy ¿te gustaría? – Ofreciéndole el brazo.

-Si, Albert, vamos-

\- ¡¿Albert?!, ¿cómo te atreves hablarle así a William? - dijo Isabella muy molesta.

-Pues ella es mi amiga y le dije que me llamará Albert; ¿Algún problema? - dijo con molestia.

-No, ninguna, William- dijo Isabella en voz baja.

-Bien, con permiso

Se retiraron al Jardín -Candy ¿sabes? Desde que te conocí me gustaste muchísimo, ¿aceptas ser mi novia? - dijo con un tono muy suave pero firme.

\- ¡Albert!, ¿no crees qué es muy pronto? Casi ni nos conocemos- dijo Candy preocupada.

-Candy y ¿No crees qué siendo mi novia, nos podríamos conocer mejor? Soy sincero, no me gustan los noviazgos largos, prefiero conocerte como tal y con la seguridad de que soy correspondido ¿O me equivoco? -

-No, Albert, tienes razón, acepto ser tu novia.

Él se acercó, tomo con sus manos su rostro y la besó. Ella correspondió.

-Es ella – pensó Albert

-Es él- pensó Candy

Continuará…

Tuty, en este capítulo sabrás quién es el Joven Maravilla.

Gracias lectoras hermosas: Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz y Anónimas.


	5. Albert y Gatúbela capitulo cinco

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo cinco**

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y dijeron al unísono:

\- ¡Eres el amor de mi vida! -

Pero se sintieron extraños, el sabor de sus bocas, el aliento les recordaba a alguien, ¿Quién? Se preguntaban.

-Albert ¿Podemos regresar a la casa? Está empezando hacer frío.

-No te preocupes, en mis brazos te sentirás muy bien- dijo Albert con picardía

Candy se sonrojo y le regalo su sonrisa más hermosa.

Cuando regresaron a la sala donde los esperaban, se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron la felicidad en sus rostros y abrazados.

\- ¿Podemos pasar al comedor, tía? – preguntó Albert con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, hijo, pasemos- dijo la Tía. Albert ofreció su brazo a Candy, le siguieron el Comisionado con la Tía, Archie con Annie e Isabella se quedó esperando que Albert la escoltara, lo que nunca paso, (pobre ilusa, jajaja). Al ver que nadie la tomo en cuenta se dirigió al comedor y les grito - ¡Gente mal educada! Y ¡Tú! – dirigiéndose a Candy - ¡Me las pagarás! Y se fue de la mansión.

A nadie le importo que se fuera, pasaron una cena muy agradable; cuando estaban por servir el plato fuerte, Candy pregunto- ¿Qué es? -

-Es salmón- Contesto la Tía – Espero que te guste.

Sus ojos brillaron y sin querer se lamio su mano, todos se le quedaron mirando por su actitud. Cuando se dio cuenta – Perdón, es un mal hábito que tengo-

\- ¡Ah! Dijeron todos, pero Albert se quedo con duda ¿Dónde había visto ese gesto? – Me recuerda a… ¡Gatúbela!, ¿será? No, no creo – estaba tan ausente,

hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hijo! ¡Albert, hazme caso! - grito la Tía desesperada porque su sobrino no le hacia caso

-Perdón, tía ¿Qué me decía?

-Cuando terminemos de cenar, va a venir el joyero, para mostrarnos las nuevas joyas que estarán por lanzar al mercado y quieren que nosotros escojamos primero por la exclusividad.

-Bien, Tía, ¿Candy podrías esperar unos minutos, antes de llevarte a tu casa?

-Si, Claro, espero- Dijo Candy

-Familia e invitados quiero darles una noticia, espero Tía que no se enfade, -la Sra. Elroy, se le quedo viendo con cara de ¿qué estas hablando? – Candy y yo somos novios – dijo con seguridad y confianza que siempre lo caracterizaba.

\- ¡Felicidades! - dijeron todos y a este festejo se unió George, el fiel asistente de Albert, entrando con una charola con copas y una botella de Champagne.

\- ¡Brindemos! - dijo la tía Elroy, Albert se volteo para asegurarse de quien había dicho esa palabra.

\- ¡Tía! ¿De verdad le da gusto que Candy sea mi novia?

-Claro que sí, es la que tu corazón escogió ¿o no?, siempre has dicho que te casarás con la mujer que tu elijas; yo buscaba a alguien porque no veía cuando te fueras a enamorar. Candy es una mujer hermosa e inteligente y que no está interesada en tu nombre y posición.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Albert

-Pues por su forma de ser y vestir. Las mujeres que siempre andan de tras de ti y se les invita, vienen con dizque sus mejores ropas de marca, sus joyas, presumiendo sus viajes y sin nada de intelecto, Candy es diferente, viene vestida sencilla, sin joyas costosas, sino elegante, presume de su familia y tiene temas de conversación interesantes. ¿Qué más quieres que diga? No viene a impresionarme a mí, sino a ti, tú le interesas. Y por supuesto que la acepto como tu novia y espero que pronto como tu esposa ¿eh? - dijo la Tía divertida.

Albert se acercó a su Tía y la abrazo- ¡Gracias!

Candy estaba toda roja como un jitomate, Annie se acercó y le dijo ¡Eres increíble! Te ganaste a la Sra. Elroy.

George, abrió la botella y empezó a servir las copas, Dorothy fue repartiendo, pero antes de irse la Tía le dijo – Dorothy trae dos copas más y sirve, una es para George y la otra para ti, recuerden que son parte de la familia.

Dorothy obedeció y se dispusieron a brindar.

-Disculpen Señores, llego el joyero- Anuncio el mayordomo

-Vamos - dijo Albert y le ofreció su mano a Candy, se fueron al despacho.

Cuando se saludaron y empezaron abrir los estuches de las joyas, Candy desde su lugar le brillaban sus ojos, pero se contenía, no sabía que excusa dar para irse, Albert se acercó a Candy y le dijo – Ven, quiero que escojas dos juegos para ti y uno lo usaras en nuestro anuncio de compromiso y el otro en nuestra boda.

-No, Albert, sabes me incomoda escoger algo para mí, no tengo buen gusto…

\- ¡¿Qué no tienes buen gusto?! Me ofendes, Candy, creí que te gustaba- Dijo Albert muy divertido

-Albert, me refiero a las joyas- dijo Candy seria y mirándolo a los ojos, cuando

vio sus ojos azules, le recordaron a alguien- ¿Quién? – pensaba.

-Anda, Candy, escoge los juegos, le ofreció la mano para que se levantará y se acercara a ver las alhajas.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Esperen! ¡¿A dónde creen qué van?! – Se escuchaba al Mayordomo gritar- Si, el Watson, otra vez…

Entro a la fuerza y noqueando al mayordomo, abrieron la puerta del despacho, los secuaces del Watson amagaron al joyero, a George, al comisionado y a la Tía, Candy estaba cerca de la salida y apago las luces y aprovecho para escabullirse, lo mismo hicieron Albert, Archie y Annie.

El Murciélago llego junto con el Joven Maravilla, entraron al despacho y empezó una pelea con los secuaces, mientras que el Watson tomaba las joyas y decía -Lo siento mucho señores y dama, pero estas joyas las lucirá la mujer que amo, pero ¡Aquí faltan joyas! ¡¿Quién las tomo?! – El Murciélago se acercó a él y le dijo - Pues quien más tú, eres el único villano y ladrón en este lugar- y le dio un golpe en la quijada.

\- ¡Oh, no, mi querido amigo! Aquí debe estar la ladrona de Gatúbela- dijo el Watson

En ese momento hizo su aparición la Chica Murciélago - ¡Murciélago! Acabo de ver a Gatúbela huyendo de aquí traté de alcanzarla, pero no pude, aprovecho que la luna fue oculta por una nube para irse.

El Watson gritó - ¡Vámonos!, los secuaces, retiraron del lugar y protegiendo a su jefe que al menos se fue un poco feliz porque se llevo algunas alhajas para su amada.

El Murciélago, el Joven Maravilla y la Chica Murciélago se disculparon y se retiraron para seguir su persecución, en el jardín – Regresen ustedes dos, tienen que buscar a Candy y Annie, por favor voy tras Gatúbela- dijo el Murciélago

-Mira, qué asusto, tu vas tras la belleza de Gatúbela y nosotros tenemos que quedarnos- dijo el Joven Maravilla

\- Y ¿tú qué insinúas? ¿También andas de tras de esa Gatúbela? ¿qué también quieres ir? – dijo molesta la Chica Murciélago.

-No, cómo crees, a mi no me gusta, sólo quería hacer enojar a el Murciélago- dijo el Joven Maravilla

\- ¡Bien! Pues regresemos Jove Maravilla- dijo la chica

\- ¡Vamos! - y se regresaron a la Mansión.

Mientras tanto en otro extremo del Jardín, recostada en una banca esta Gatúbela admirando las joyas.

-Mi bella felina, no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto- Se escucho una voz

\- . ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Caballero, lo esperaba. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, se estiro en la banca tan sensualmente, que hizo que El Murciélago se excitará. Tragó saliva -Mi felina y ¿para qué me esperabas? –

Gatúbela se levanta de la banca y se acercó al guapo Murciélago

-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! - Y con un dedo en su boca e inocentemente le dijo

\- Pues para entregarte, esto…- y saco de su traje las alhajas que tomo en medio de la confusión. Son para la novia del Señor Andrew, ya que ella no se decía, lo hice por ella, espero… - se lamio su garrita y se la paso por la cabeza – Espero que sean del agrado de ellos, mi querido Murciélago, ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!- se restregó aún más, el pobre hombre ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Mi bella felina, ¿Por qué ahora no quieres llevártelas? -

-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, pues no quiero que pienses que soy una ladrona de todo lo que brilla, ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! ¿Me, creerás, mi querido Caballero? -

Sin esperarlo se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, el Murciélago, como siempre cayó bajo sus encantos.

-Mi felina, hermosa, creo que esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre, pero esta vez no te dejaré ir- Apretándola más de la cintura

-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, ¡Me lástima! ¿Por qué no quiere dejarme ir? – Se movía, pero no lograba zafarse de él.

\- Mi felina, voy a entregarla a las autoridades- Sonrió

-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, no lo creo, mi querido Murciélago- se volvió acercar más, el héroe de nuestra historia, creyó que lo iba a besar, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ella aprovecho para irse.

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo el hombre que se acercó a ellos.

El Murciélago lo miro furibundo y se fue.

Continuará…

Gracias lectoras hermosas: Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela y Anónimas.

Todos sus comentarios me gustan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, perdón por la tardanza y por el inicio, las quiero.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	6. Albert y Gatúbela capitulo 6

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo seis**

En la mansión el personal del comisionado llego y los estaba desatando, cuando entro Paty, junto con Albert.

\- ¡Pero ¡¿qué te paso, William, porque vienes con un pañuelo en la cabeza?!- Pregunto alarmada la Tía.

-Perdón, pero me lastimé cuando salí a buscar a Candy, no sé dónde se encuentra. Y a Paty me la encontré en la entrada, ¿Por qué estás aquí? -

\- ¡Ah! Vine a buscar a Stear, me dijo que iba a venir por las alhajas.

-Pues no ha venido- dijo Archie, quién iba llegando junto a Annie

\- ¿Dónde estaban? - pregunto el Comisionado.

Los dos se pusieron rojos como jitomate,

-Pues… verá Sr. Comisionado…salimos de tras de Candy y tampoco la hemos encontrado.

-Si, como no – dijo Albert, ustedes se fueron a otro lado, porque no he encontrado a Candy.

\- ¿Entonces, Stear, no ha venido? -

-No, Paty, ni siquiera ceno con nosotros- Contesto la Tía.

\- Pues qué raro, me dijo vendría, ¡Ahora que lo vea! Le va ir como en feria. Me voy, si lo ven le dicen que vine por él y chasco que me llevo. Buenas noches. Por cierto, en el Jardín vi al Murciélago, se estaba besando con la Gatúbela esa, grrrr cuando la vea también, me debe una. Una cosa más Sr. Comisionado, que sus empleados hagan mejor su trabajo. – dijo con molestia Paty y se retiró.

Candy la vio - ¡Paty!, ¿Qué paso, por qué te vas molesta?

-Es que vine por Stear y me dicen que no está, vuelta en balde, amiga, me voy a casa a esperarlo- le dio un beso y se fue.

Candy ingresa al despacho - ¿Todos se encuentran bien? –

\- ¡Candy!, mi amor ¿Dónde estabas?, te he buscado.

-Me fui a esconder al baño, ¿atraparon al Watson?

-No, se fue, llevándose algunas de las joyas- Contesto Albert

\- ¡¿Cómo dice, Sr. William?! – Preguntó el Joyero

-Si, solo algunas, cuando buscaba a Candy, me encontré con el Murciélago y me dijo que Gatúbela, le entrego unas alhajas, para que mi novia las usara. Aquí tiene – Le entrego las alhajas – Estas las compraré son de buen gusto y mi novia las lucirá muy bien. Bien Comisionado ya que su equipo no logro hacer su cometido, tienen que retirarse de mi casa. Usted y su hija pueden quedarse.

-No, mi querido William, nosotros nos retiramos, voy a dejar a mi hija en casa y de ahí me voy a la Comisaría para organizar ala policía y atrapar al Watson, por esta ocasión dejaré a la Gatúbela libre, pues devolvió las joyas. Buenas noches, hija, vamos- dirigiéndose a ella.

\- Si, papá, buenas noches- dijo Annie.

-Candy, ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – Pregunto Albert

-Si, por favor, pero ¡estás lastimado!, No, mejor quédate, me voy en taxi- dijo Candy preocupada.

-No, te llevo y de ahí paso al hospital- dijo Albert.

Y así termino un día muy sorpresivo y aventuras…

Una Noche, Gatúbela esta en una azotea, ronroneando y muy aburrida, se acostó sobre la barda, se estaba mordiendo una garrita, cuando escucho una voz

-Mi felina ¿Esta muy aburrida? - Pregunto el Murciélago

-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, viniste hacerme compañía-Pregunto Gatúbela con un brillo en los ojos.

-Pues no nos habíamos visto desde el incidente en la Mansión Andrew ¿ya no se dedica a robar?

\- ¡Ay! Como serás mi querido Murciélago, todavía que le devuelvo las alhajas y usted me quería entregar a las autorices – se acercó peligrosamente a él-

El Murciélago esta expectativo a los movimientos de ella.

Ella con paso candente de una felina, se acerco y le paso sobre su pecho dos garritas, hasta llegar a sus labios. ¿Sabes, mi querido Murciélago?, tiene usted unos labios muy apetitosos, que me dejan sin respiración cada vez que nos besamos

\- ¿Nos besamos? Más bien, es usted mi hermosa felina, quién me besa y me deja deseando más

Gatúbela abrió sus hermosos ojos - ¡¿Yo?! ¿Lo dejo con más deseo? ¿De qué, mi querido Murciélago? – Preguntó con picardía y lamiéndose los labios.

-De tener el gusto de conocerla más en otras actividades, que de estar dejándonos con deseos y persiguiéndola por la ciudad. – Contesto él.

-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, es usted un atrevido al proponerme que me vaya con usted a un lugar íntimo- Le dijo sonriendo y se acerco a él y lo besó.

El Murciélago correspondió al beso y sus manos recorrieron el hermoso cuerpo de Gatúbela, la acercó más a él, hasta tenerla muy cerca, cuando terminaron el beso, ella le lamio su mejilla muy coqueta trato de retirarse, pero el Murciélago no la dejo al contrario la volvió a besar y trato de quitarle la máscara, en ese acto, Gatúbela reacciono y le dio una bofetada – No, mi querido Murciélago ¡No se atreva!, si quiere conocerme más será con mi rostro oculto- Dijo con coquetería y provocándolo cada vez, se retiro y se echo a correr. El murciélago fue tras de ella al soltar una carcajada y aceptando el reto.

Con la luna de testigo, dos sombras se veían correr entre las azoteas, hasta que Gatúbela se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el Murciélago, casi la tira.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi hermosa felina? - ¿Está cansada? - dijo divertido

-No, mi querido Murciélago, estamos cerca de mi guarida y le tendré que cubrir los ojos y no vea usted el camino hacia ella ¿Me permite su pañuelo? – dijo sonriendo.

El Murciélago, saco su pañuelo y se lo entrego- Mi hermosa felina, usted puede confiar en mí, yo no diré donde está su guarida, pero si lo prefiere así, adelante- Muy seguro

Gatúbela lo tomo, lo cubrió los ojos - ¿Confías en mí, mi querido Murciélago?

Le dijo al oído y le ronroneo-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! –

-Claro mi hermosa felina – y se dejo guiar hacia la guarida de Gatúbela. Una vez dentro, ella encendió las luces y le retiró el pañuelo.

El Murciélago parpadeo un poco, detallo el lugar era pequeño, pero cómodo. Había unos cojines en suelo donde se notaba que ella había estado ahí, una ventana donde se veía al exterior y decorada con una cortina azul, una mesa con un platón donde ella toma su leche, las paredes con mucho brillo y al final una mesita de noche donde se veía parte del botín robado.

-Espero que se encuentre a gusto, mi querido Murciélago- lástima que no le pueda ofrecer nada de tomar, hoy no pude tomar prestada la leche, el lechero me asusto, -. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, se escuchó muy lastimero, - se lamio su garrita.

-Jajajaja, mi hermosa felina, me hubiera dicho y me habría detenido a comprar la leche o mejor dicho como usted dice: "tomarla prestada"- dijo divertido.

Pero hoy no podre complacerla, pues no sé cómo llegar nuevamente.

Gatúbela se le quedó viendo sorprendida -Jajajajaja tiene usted razón mi querido Murciélago, -. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, ¿Podría ir usted a tomar la leche, no creo que alguien le diga que no? ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! – se restregó a él.

-Mi hermosa felina ¿Puede usted decirme como salir y regresar? o ¿prefiere acompañarme?

\- ¡Vamos! Y le cubrió los ojos nuevamente, en un rato más y divertidos regresaron a la guarida.

Destaparon la leche y el Murciélago le ofreció a Gatúbela un poco de la botella, ella se la quito y dio un gran sorbo, dejando caer el líquido por la comisura de sus labios.

El Murciélago se excito ante el gesto y se acerco a limpiarle con su lengua las comisuras de sus labios y la besó.

Así comenzó una aventura nocturna entre el guapo Murciélago y Gatúbela y en esa habitación solo se escucharon, ronroneos y besos tronados.

Continuará…

Gracias lectoras hermosas: Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121 y Anónimas.

Todos sus comentarios me gustan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, las quiero.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	7. Albert y Gatúbela capitulo 7

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga, que el día hoy se convirtió en un Ángel y junto a Dios para cuidarnos todos los que nos quedamos aún en este mundo, en especial a su familia.**

 **También espero que hayan pasado un gran día del Amor y la Amistad junto a sus seres queridos, les mando un gran abrazo a todas las seguidoras de Albert y Candy.**

 **Sinceramente,**

 **Lucy Morales Hdz.**

 **(Coqui Andrew)**

 **Capitulo siete**

El Murciélago se aventuro un poco más y con sus grandes y fuertes manos recorrió el esbelto cuerpo de la felina hasta llegar al zipper y bajarlo lentamente, se escucho un ronroneo muy sensual y esto animo al guapo héroe a seguir y bajar el traje ajustado empezando acariciar los hombros y espalda de la mujer.

Gatúbela se dejó, empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y tocar esa suave y blanca piel del hombre.

Él besó cuello y hombros, regresando por el camino hasta posarse en los labios para saborearlos y seguir profundizando el beso y sus manos llegaron hasta uso torneados y firmes senos, los masajeo, por último, los lamió, succionó y mordió los pezones.

Ella acarició, rasguño suavemente la espalda y también beso el cuello y hombros hasta llegar a sus pequeños pezones donde su juguetona lengua los hizo suyos. Estaban demasiado excitados.

Ambos se acostaron en los cojines para continuar amándose.

Al día siguiente se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la guarida.

Gatúbela se estiró y sintió un cuerpo a su lado, se giro y vio al Murciélago desnudo y viéndola a sus hermosos ojos, ambos se levantaron y…

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Lo hicimos? -Preguntaron al mismo tiempo -No recuerdo, nada (y eso que solo fue leche, jijiji).

-Gatúbela, ¿te encuentras bien? - Preguntaron desde afuera

-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, si me encuentro bien- Contestó

-¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto

-¡No!, vete, regresa al rato- se escuchó un bufido-¡grffff!-

-¡Está bien! No te enojes- y se fue.

-Mi hermosa felina, ¿Está enojada? -Preguntó el Murciélago.

-Con usted mi querido, es difícil enojarse- dijo muy coqueta.

-¡Vamos! - dijo Gatúbela.

-¿A dónde? Dijo el Murciélago con una pequeña risa.

-A vestirnos, mi querido Murciélago, ni modo que lo saque así desnudo, aunque no sería mala idea- lamiéndose los labios.

El Murciélago sintió un pequeño abultamiento entre sus piernas cuando vio el gesto de Gatúbela y se sonrojo.

-Jajajaja, mi querido Murciélago está usted todo sonrojado -se levantó cubriéndose con una sabana y recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo del hombre.

Se volteo y le dijo -Mi querido puede usted vestirse, yo espero aquí- viendo hacia la pared.

El Murciélago se levantó, empezó a vestirse, pero se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba viendo a través de un espejo- Es usted una tramposa y traviesa, mi hermosa felina- Gatúbela se asustó, al escuchar la sensual voz- Con que observándome el trasero ¿Eh? ¿Le gusta? -Preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-¡¿Qué si me gusta?! -. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! ¡Claro! -Contesto sinceramente

-Jajajaja confirmado mi hermosa felina, es usted una traviesa, ahora respóndame una pregunta ¿Podré admirar su hermoso cuerpo? -Acercándose a ella, haciéndola estremecer.

-. ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, algo mejor mi querido Murciélago, ¿le gustaría vestirme? -Girándose al tiempo que dejaba caer la sabana, el Murciélago trago saliva, se acercó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla.

Ella acaricio sus cabellos y degusto de la caricia en su boca, el Murciélago se separo y tomo las ropas de la felina, entre besos y caricias la vistió. Momentos después sintió un golpe.

Albert despertó en su recamara, cuando trato de levantarse escucho una voz

-Tío, no se levante, tiene un golpe en la cabeza – Comento Archie

-Archie, dime ¿Cómo llegue aquí, si estaba con Gatúbela?

-Pues lo encontré cerca del parque, estaba desmayado y lo traje a casa, George me ayudo ¿Qué hacía con Gatúbela?

-Pues… mejor no te digo, creo que soñé con ella.

-Con que siendo infiel a Candy- dijo Archie con picardía

-Jaja, qué chistosito, sobrino.

Tocaron a la puerta -Adelante- dijo Albert

Entro George -Señor, su novia, vino a visitarlo, ¿la dejo entrar?

-¡Si!, hazla pasar; me dejan solo con ella y no quiero interrupciones, queda claro- dijo Albert

-Si- dijeron ambos, dejaron pasar a la dama.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Te encuentras mejor? Vine inmediatamente cuando me avisaron que sufriste un accidente – dijo Candy muy preocupada.

-Ven, mi amor, acércate, no mejor siéntate a mi lado.

Cuando se acercaron se dieron un beso

-¿Será? - pensaron los dos

Albert se excito tanto con la cercanía de su novia (como no lo iba estar después de como lo dejo Gatúbela, jijiji) que la acostó bajo su cuerpo y empezó a besar su cuello, ella acariciar su espalda, ambos dejándose llevar por la pasión, trataron desvestirse, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Albert molesto grito

-Dije que no me molestaran-

-Soy yo, tu tía- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta-

Albert de mala gana se separo de Candy y la ayudo a arreglarse y dio el pase.

-Adelante, tía- Aún molesto, Candy se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama.

Albert se encontraba acostado y con una almohada cubrió cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Tía? - Pregunto Albert

-Ay, mi hijo, vengo a ver cómo te encuentras, apenas me enteré que te asaltaron en el parque y pues vine a verte; hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás, hija?

-¿Quién te dijo que me asaltaron?

-George, pues a él le avisaron y junto con Archie fueron por ti-

-Bien, Señora Elroy- Contestó Candy

\- Qué buena novia eres, venir a verlo, ¿lo vas a cuidar?, ¿Quién mejor que tú, para que se recupere pronto? Ya pedí que te alistarán la habitación de al lado.

Candy parpadeo varias veces por el comentario de la Tía -¿Cómo dice señora Elroy? -Pregunto sorprendida

-Que te vas a quedar, ya mande traer ropa y artículos personales, tu cuidarás a mi sobrino. Además, quiero aprovechar tu estancia para hablar sobre su compromiso. Este comentario dejo a ambos con la boca abierta.

-¡Tía!, no cree que deberíamos hablar después sobre eso, ni siquiera le he pedido a Candy que se case conmigo, que me gustaría mucho que aceptará, no nos abrume con eso, por favor.

-Tu ¿Qué piensas, Candy? - Pregunto la Tía.

-Pues, Albert tiene razón, aunque ya sabe que aceptaría, pero hay que esperar.

-¡¿Esperar?!, ¿Para qué? Si lo que estaban apunto de hacer hace un rato es porque ya tienen prisa, o ¿me equivoco? -Pregunto con picardía la Tía

Ambos se pusieron rojos y sonrieron a la Tía.

-A usted no se le escapa nada- dijo Albert

-No, nada, tienen que ser más discretos, solo sugiero que ya se comprometan para tener más libertad de amarse, así que espero que fijen fecha a la brevedad.

-Si, Tía, pondremos fecha, le avisamos durante la cena; ¿le parece bien?

-Perfecto, así que ha portarse bien -Salió de la habitación.

-Me encanta tu tía, es muy sabia- dijo Candy aún sonrojada

-Ven junto a mí, Candy, prometo portarme bien.

Ella sonrió y se sentó junto a él. Se abrazaron y besaron un rato más

-Y ¿bien? -Pregunto Albert a Candy

-¿De qué?, ¡ah! Si, la fecha -Contesto Candy

-¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? -

-Si, Albert, acepto- dándole un pequeño beso

-¿Cuándo nos casamos? -

-Pues, no sé, por mí el fin de semana, Jajajaja, no, no es cierto, jajaja deberías ver tu cara Albert- dijo Candy riéndose

-Mira que ya te iba a tomar la palabra, pero si lo hacemos, mi Tía se infarta- dijo Albert -En tres meses, ¿te gustaría?

-Perfecto, en tres meses

-Este fin de semana nos vamos tú y yo a un… mejor que sea sorpresa, ¿te parece?

Candy estaba muy sorprendida y solo asintió.

Continuará…

Gracias lectoras hermosas: Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Karito, Abril, White Andrew y Anónimas.

Sus comentarios me gustan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, las quiero.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	8. Albert y Gatúbela Chapter 8

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo ocho**

Candy estaba muy emocionada, porque viajaba a lado de su amor.

-Albert ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó

-Es una sorpresa, acuérdate que te dije que viajaríamos solos, para planificar nuestra boda. Pero estoy seguro que te encantará además nos vamos divertir.

\- Muy bien, esperaré la "sorpresa"- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

El avión privado de Albert, aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle, París, ahí se encontraba una limosina negra esperando por Albert y Candy, ella quedo maravillada por el lugar.

\- ¡¿En serio, Albert?!, ¿París? - pregunto entusiasmada Candy

-Si, princesa, estamos en París, ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?

-Claro Albert, ¡Me encanta! – dijo Candy dando saltitos como una niña.

-Bien subamos a la limosina, nos llevara al Hotel Le Maurice, es un de los mejores que hay aquí, pedí la suite nupcial- dijo Albert con mucha picardía.

¡Albert! – dijo Candy toda roja y se acerco a él para decirle en voz baja – Aún no estamos casados-

-Y te molesta que quiera dormir junto a ti, princesa, Jajajaja, mi amor ya no estamos en el siglo pasado, pero si quieres puedo pedir otra habitación para mí.

-No, tienes razón, no soy mojigata, pero tu eres el amor de mi vida y si quiero despertar en tus brazos- Se acurruco más en sus brazos y él la beso.

Cuando llegaron, Candy quedo aún más impresionada por la majestuosidad del Hotel, fueron recibidos por el Gerente del Hotel, se registraron y los llevaron a la suite nupcial. Candy cada vez abría más sus hermosos ojos.

Albert la contemplaba con una sonrisa - ¿Te gusta, Candy?, una vez solos

-Si, Albert, me encanta, es enorme y hermosa, parece un departamento- dijo con sinceridad.

-Princesa, tendrás que acostúmbrate porque así será una vez que nos casemos.

Cuando viajes conmigo o de vacaciones, a veces nos hospedaremos en hoteles y otras en nuestras villas que tenemos.

-Albert, ¿crees que podré acostumbrarme? Yo vengo de una familia de clase media y…- Albert se acerco tomo su rostro y la beso, cuando termino

-Candy, a mí no me importa de dónde vienes, yo te amo por ser quién eres, además mi familia ya te acepto, mi tía no acepto a Isabella, por ser una mujer egoísta, ambiciosa, etc., etc. Y Tú te la ganaste de inmediato, ella te compro un guardarropa para venir, ella hizo la reservación del hotel, Candy disfruta nuestra estancia aquí – Le dijo con mucho amor y convencimiento, la volvió a besar.

-¿Te gustaría descansar o tomar un baño? Después podemos salir a dar un paseo y cenar fuera, ¿te parece? - Preguntó Albert.

-Albert, me gustaría tomar un baño, pero…- dijo mordiéndose un dedo, lo cual ese gesto se le hizo conocido a él.

-¿Pero...? – Preguntó él.

-¿Te gustaría tomarlo conmigo? Ya se estaba desnudando y se dirigía al baño.

Albert ni se tardo en alcanzarla, para meterse en la bañera con ella, ese baño fue un poco largo, pues los dos estaban conociéndose entre caricias y besos.

Albert y Candy ya vestidos elegantemente, se fueron a cenar, el paseo quedo pendiente, al llegar al restaurante, pasaron a un privado, les sirvieron una cena exquisita, al terminar Albert, le ofreció su mano para invitarla a bailar, sus corazones latían al unisonó, Albert al terminar la velada, se hinco y dijo

-Princesa, mi amor por ti es único, me gustaría que a partir de ahora compartamos nuestras penas y alegrías, ¿te casarías conmigo? – Se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos y esperando su respuesta

-¡Oh! Albert, claro que acepto ser tu esposa y compartiremos nuestras penas y alegrías, Te amo -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa

Albert saco de una cajita, un hermoso anillo de compromiso era un aro de oro y una esmeralda en el centro con diamantes alrededor. Le coloco tan fina joya en su dedo anular.

Se levanto y la beso con mucha pasión y amor.

Al día siguiente dieron un paseo por los Campos Elíseos y a la Torre Eiffel disfrutaron mucho de la ciudad.

Cuando regresaron al Hotel, uno de los botones le entrego una nota a Albert,

La guardo en su bolsillo, cuando llegarán a la Suite la leería.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Candy entrará primera, ella se dirigió a la habitación para darle privacidad a su amado para leer la nota.

Albert, abrió la nota:

"Mi estimado señor Andrew, le quiero pedir que le diga a su amigo el Murciélago que quiero verlo en la azotea de este bello hotel a las 8:00 pm"

Atentamente,

Gatúbela

Albert, no podía creer lo que leía, pero cumpliría con esa cita, pues quería ver a Gatúbela.

Enseguida entro a la habitación y vio dormida a Candy, se acerco a ella y empezó a besar, logrando despertarla y empezó acariciarla y despojarla de sus ropas, ella hizo lo mismo entre caricias y demasiados besos llego la pasión Albert recorrió su hermoso cuerpo níveo con su boca y llego a su feminidad dándole besos e introdujo su lengua para darle placer, mientras con su manos tocaba los pechos de Candy, quien gemía disfrutando las caricias, después Candy con su manos recorría la espada del hermoso hombre y toco su nalgas, él se giró dejando a Candy arriba, ella empezó a besar y recorrer el dorso de su amado hasta llegar a su masculinidad y lo introdujo en su boca dando un placer que Albert disfruto, después volvió a girarse y abrió las piernas de Candy y dándole besos fue introduciendo su miembro en la cavidad de su mujer poco a poco hasta que ella se acostumbró a ese tan dotado miembro masculino, se entregaron hasta que el clímax llego. Descansaron un rato, se metieron a bañar, Albert le dijo a Candy que tenía una cita con un socio, pero tenía que ir solo, Candy le dijo que no se preocupara, ella mientras hablaría con su hermana. Se despidieron y Albert salió de la suite.

El Murciélago llegó a su cita y vio a la hermosa felina sentada en una silla, se fijo que había una mesa decorada con mantel blanco y un sobre mantel rojo y sobre ella unos exquisitos bocadillos, vino y unas velas que hacían del lugar uno muy romántico.

-Mi hermosa felina, nunca me imagine verla aquí en París, ¿Qué hace usted por acá? – Pregunto acercándose a ella

-¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, supe que usted estaría por este bello paraíso.

-Pues aquí estoy, mi hermosa felina, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, ¿qué le parece si cenamos primero, no sería descortés y dejarme plantada, ¿verdad?

-Mi hermosa felina, claro que no me encantaría acompañarla a disfrutar tan hermosa velada que hizo para nosotros, se acercó, tomo su bella garrita y le dio un beso. Se sentó muy cerca y como todo un caballero destapo el vino y le sirvió, le entrego su copa y dijo - ¡Salud, mi hermosa felina!

Tuvieron una cena agradable donde ambos se coqueteaban y se daban besitos y ella de vez en cuando le daba unas pequeñas lamidas cerca de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer. Él solo se dejaba hacer.

Gatúbela se detuvo y le dijo - ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, quiero que sepas que estoy enamorada de usted, se acerco a él y lo besó, él correspondió al beso.

El Murciélago al termino del beso se acerco aún mas a Gatúbela poniéndola nerviosa y le dijo - Mi hermosa felina quiero proponerle algo, ¿Se casaría usted conmigo? – dijo viéndola a esos hermosos ojos gatunos.

Gatúbela, se sorprendió por la pregunta – Pero, ppp, pero mi querido Murciélago, ¿Cómo me propone casarme con usted?, Yo soy una villana, una ladrona de joyas, mientras usted es un héroe, no seria bien visto, creo no está cuerdo- dijo ella

-A mi no importa, lo que sea usted, yo la amo y además… se quedo callado para buscar las palabras correctas para no lastimarla

-¿Además, qué...- preguntó Gatúbela - el que yo le haya dicho que lo amo, no es para que se burle de mí. ¡Oh! Mi querido Murciélago y se oyó un maullido lastimero y se alejó de él.

Albert se acercó y la tomo por los hombros y le dijo – Mi hermosa felina, desde que la conocí, me enamoré de usted y he estado siguiéndola entre las sombras y se todo de usted, es decir… Se quién eres fuera de esta personalidad. – Dijo el Murciélago, esperando una reacción de la felina.

Gatúbela abrió sus ojos y le dijo - ¿En verdad sabes quién soy? –

-Si, se quién eres y estoy seguro de que tú también sabes quién soy; estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo en ambas formas, mi hermosa felina, por qué se que no estaríamos completos sin nuestra otra mitad. ¿Aceptas, mi hermosa felina? Tomo su mano y le introdujo un bello anillo en oro con una piedra en forma de corazón azul y alrededor pequeñas esmeraldas – con esto te estoy entregando mi corazón completo, Candy, mi hermosa felina.

Gatúbela, lloraba de felicidad y solo dijo – Acepto, porque yo también te entrego mi corazón. Albert, mi querido Murciélago.

Se besaron hasta quedarse sin aire y ella le dijo - ¡Sígueme! Corrieron entre los tejados hasta llegar a otro Hotel y cual felina entro por la ventana, espero a su amado entrará tras ella. En esa habitación se amaron como la primera vez.

Continuará…

Estamos en la recta final solo dos capítulos más y se termina esta historia, pero vendrán más, porque hay más villanos y descubriremos quién es el Watson y el rol que tendrá Stear ¿Será héroe o villano?

Gracias por la espera, pero deben saber que tuve una fuerte infección en los ojos y me lloraban mucho. Mi hija me ayudo a contesta en el Facebook. Pero ya estoy de regreso para terminar esta historia de Súper Héroes.

Vendrán otras historias, estén al pendiente.

Agradezco sus comentarios me gustan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, las quiero: Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3 (merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires), Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Karito, Abril, White Andrew y Anónimas.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	9. Albert y Gatubela Chapter 9

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo nueve**

 **LA BODA**

 **Candy y Albert**

En la Catedral de Chicago, Albert junto a su Tía, estaban esperando a su amada Candy, estaba muy nervioso, pues al regreso del viaje a París no veía a su amada segura de dar el siguiente paso, aunque le había dicho que sí.

Candy estaba igual que él, se preguntaba a quién amaba más él, ¿a ella o Gatúbela?

Candy llegaba en una limosina gris, con ella George, quien iba entregarla en el altar, la ayudaron a bajar sus amigas y hermana. Ella lucía un vestido blanco, de seda con bordado de flores y cristales, con escote recto y mangas caídas decoradas con hileras de perlas colgando de ellas, ajustado hasta la cintura y con una caída en A, bordado, no llevaba velo, el peinado era un recogido y sobre el cabello una tiara con diamantes en forma de flores, aretes y pulsera a juego, su maquillaje sutil. Candy recibió de manos de Paty un ramo de rosas blancas con un listón plateado. Albert entro a la Iglesia del brazo de su Tía Elroy, llego al altar a esperar a su bella novia. Candy entro del brazo de George luciendo hermosa y con una gran sonrisa, él la veía embelesado, tomo su mano y dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Votos:

Candice, mi Candy, te amo y en ti he encontrado a la mujer perfecta, eres mi ángel, me complementas en cada una de las etapas de mi vida, eres mi amiga, mi confidente, mi novia y ahora eres mi esposa. Reitero mi amor por ti, juntos empezamos una vida llena de emociones. Yo William A. Andrew, te acepto como mi esposa en la riqueza o en la pobreza, amarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida y más allá de la muerte. Toma la mano de su amada y le pone un anillo hermoso en oro blanco y con un zafiro en el centro.

William, mi Bert, te amo, en ti he encontrado mi amigo, confidente, novio y ahora como mi esposo llenaremos nuestras vidas con aventuras y emociones, te prometo amarte en le riqueza y en la pobreza, respetarte el resto de mi vida y más allá de la muerte. Te amo, Albert. Le puso un anillo en oro blanco con una esmeralda en el centro.

Los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besarse. Albert, tomo con sus manos el rostro de Candy le beso despacio, ella correspondió a la caricia con la pasión que ambos sentían, que se olvidaron de todo y de todos. Los aplausos de la sociedad de Chicago los regreso al lugar.

Tomados de la mano salieron de la Iglesia, fueron felicitados por sus familiares, amigos, posaron para las fotos de los mejores periódicos y revistas de la ciudad y a la limosina y se dirigieron a la mansión para disfrutar de la fiesta en honor a ellos.

La Tía Elroy, junto a su sobrino Archie recibieron a los invitados y junto a ellos había un cofre donde los invitados depositan un sobre con dinero, pues los novios, solicitaron que donaran efectivo, en lugar de regalos.

Entre los invitados estaba Terry, nuevo socio de Stear, con su novia Susana Marlone, quién fuera su Psiquiatra en algún momento de su vida. Se acercaron para felicitar a los novios, después se acercaron los primos Eliza y Neal Legran, ella es botánica, es hermosa con una cabellera roja y muy sensual. Su hermano es abogado de las empresas Andrew, pero trabaja más para Stear. Anthony es sobrino de Albert, era un profesor de Psicología, pero fue despedido, como sabe de química, trabaja en los laboratorios de Stear. Entre los amigos de Candy se encontraban la Srita. Pony y la hermana María, el Dr. Martí, era un hombre bajito, gordito y una nariz grande, sus vecinos Jimmy, el Dr. Michael y el Dr. Leonard, a quienes conoció cuando trabajaba como voluntaria en el hospital Psiquiátrico de Chicago. También el Comisionado y su hija, junto a la crema y nata de la alta sociedad de Chicago. (Excepto Isabella).

Los novios pasaron al centro de la pista para iniciar su primer baile como esposos, se veían a los ojos diciéndose cuanto se aman, él le dijo en su oído "Te amo", ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, al terminar la melodía, ellos continuaron bailando y los invitados los acompañaron en la pista. Posteriormente disfrutaron de una excelente comida y bebida brindaron por el nuevo matrimonio. Partieron el pastel y después las damas se reunieron alrededor de Candy, quién iba arrojar el ramo, la afortunada fue Annie al terminar bailaron por última vez en su fiesta y discretamente se retiraron del lugar y escaparse a su luna de miel. (Aparentemente)

 **LA BODA**

 **Murciélago y Gatúbela**

En la azotea de un edificio se levantaba una gran carpa, la cual estaba iluminada hermosamente, el pasillo estaba decorado con rosas negras, en el altar provisional, se encontraba el comisionado, quien oficiaría la boda, Murciélago se encontraba esperando por su amada Gatúbela, quien se encontraba en su guarida arreglándose para la boda, ella vestía un hermoso traje de novia color negro entallado , escote corazón y con una abertura en la pierna y en su cuello tenía un collar hecho de encaje y cristales, en sus brazos unos guantes de encaje, se veía espectacular, su blanca piel hacía un perfecto contraste con su atuendo. Su ramo de rosas pequeño, su cabello caía en cascada y llevaba su antifaz hermosamente decorado para la ocasión, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo, que podían seducir hasta el más villano de Chicago.

Murciélago estaba vestido con un frac, color negro su mascara que le daba cierto aire místico.

El Joven Maravilla, se acercó a Gatúbela cuando esta llegó, le ofreció el brazo y ambos caminaron por la alfombra negra, para entregarla a Murciélago, quien estaba deslumbrado por la belleza de su hermosa felina. Ambos sonrieron y Gatúbela se lamio su manita.

Se giraron para quedar frente al Comisionado Britter e inicio la ceremonia matrimonial.

Votos:

Mi hermosa felina, te acepto como mi esposa, con este anillo te entrego mi corazón totalmente y juntos iniciaremos grandes aventuras. Le coloco una hermosa argolla en oro blanco con un diamante negro rodeado de zafiros.

Mi querido Murciélago, te acepto como mi esposo, con este anillo te entrego mi corazón y juntos iniciaremos grades aventuras. Igual que ella, le coloco una argolla de oro blanco con un diamante negro rodeado de esmeraldas.

Bien invitados, les presento al nuevo matrimonio, démosle un gran aplauso, Sr. Murciélago, puede besar a su esposa, lo cual hizo, tomo a la felina de su cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos, los cuales eran La Chica Murciélago, El Joven Maravilla, Superman, La Mujer Maravilla, Ironman, Capitán América y demás super héroes y al final de las filas de invitados, pasando desapercibidos la Tía Elroy y el fiel George ellos por parte del novio, se preguntarán ¿quiénes son los invitados de Gatúbela? Pues solo sus dos secuaces.

Como siempre el Watson hizo su entrada espectacular junto a su novia Herley, los novios y los demás super héroes se quedaron en espera de saber que quería el Watson.

-Mi amigo, Murciélago y hermosa gata, qué malos, no nos invitaron a celebrar con ustedes su unión, es una pena, pero dejemos eso a un lado…-

\- ¿Qué quieres Watson?- dijo el Joven Maravilla - ¿no ves que estas rodeado de super héroes? Y podríamos darte una paliza…

-¡Oh! Mi Joven Maravilla, esta es una celebración, nosotros solo venimos a darle nuestras condolecías a la Gata y entregarles su regalo de bodas, ¡No es así, mi querida Herley? – dijo con una sonrisa cínica y solo se escucharon las risas de ellos, alterando los nervios de los invitados.

-Mi querido Watson, ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr! - dijo Gatúbela – Me alegra que hayas venido con tu novia – se acercó peligrosamente a él y cuando quiso lamerlo, Herley se interpuso - ¡Ah, no ¡ ¡Gata resbalosa!, ahí tienes a tu marido y quieres con el mío, en ese caso no te hubieras casado ¡resbalosa!, ¡ushcale! ¡ushcale! -Gatúbela, se retiro dando un bufido –

¡grffff!- y se alejó a refugiarse a los brazos de su Murciélago –

\- ¡Basta! Watson ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto ya molesto El Murciélago

\- Ya te lo dije venimos a traerte un regalo – dijo cínicamente – Tomen- y les aventó una caja –

Murciélago y Gatúbela lo tomaron y al abrirlo encontraron una bomba con un letrero que decía - ¡Boom! - ¡¿Qué significa esto, Watson?!- pregunto muy enojado.

\- ¡Oh! Alguien cambio la bomba, Jajajaja jajaja- ¡¿Quién fue?! Pregunto pasado el momento de locura.

-Yo, Watson – dijo una voz y entre la penumbra de la azotea salió el Acertijo

\- ¡Lo que faltaba otro payaso! - dijo el Murciélago aún con la bomba de juguete en sus manos.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!, yo al igual que ellos no fui invitado, por eso cambie el regalo del Watson, pues era mi pase a la boda, ¿sabes? cambie la bomba por algo mejor, ¿adivina qué es? – dijo dando saltitos de alegría, unos hombres entraron con un pastel enorme que dejaron al centro de la azotea, todos lo invitados lo miraron sorprendidos luego se escuchó una música y del pastel salió La Hiedra venenosa, bailando sensualmente, que hizo que todos los hombres que se encontraban ahí se fueran acercando a ella.

Gatúbela al ver que SU Murciélago se acercaba al pastel, le dio un zarpazo en las nalgas, este reacciono al instante y volteo a verla con una sonrisa como diciendo "lo siento", pero sus ojos decían otra cosa-¡grffff!- bufó Gatúbela, con una seña hizo que sus secuaces apagaran la música para desencantar los hombres que se encontraban ahí.

\- ¡Ay!, mi Murciélago, es una pena que no me hayas invitado a tu boda con esta gata…

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – dijo Gatúbela muy molesta

-Tu, no te metas, gata fea, esto es entre el Murciélago y yo- dijo molesta y se dirige al guapo héroe - Me haces que me ilusione contigo, me prometiste tantas cosas y resulta que te casas con esta gata de azotea, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no te daba lo que tu querías?

\- ¡¿De qué está hablando esta planta parlante, Murciélago?! ¡¿Acaso tuviste un romance con esta?! – pregunto muy molesta Gatúbela

Murciélago estaba rojo y no sabía que hacer, pues no sabía de qué hablaba la Hiedra venenosa. Pues en sus encuentros, ella siempre se le insinuaba tanto al Joven Maravilla como a él.

Gatúbela estaba en espera de una respuesta cuando empezó a bufar de miedo, se aferró a su esposo, todos los que se encontraban ahí, sintieron mucho temor - ¿Quién ésta ahí? – pregunto uno de los super héroes.

-Yo- se escuchó una voz tenebrosa en la penumbra, soy el Espantapájaros, tampoco fui invitado a esta unión.

Los super héroes hartos de tantos entrometidos, se pusieron a la defensa y empezó una pelea entre buenos y villanos.

Murciélago peleaba con el Watson, Superman con el acertijo, La chica maravilla con Herley, la Mujer Maravilla con el Espantapájaros. En un intercambio de golpes, Superman se acercó al Murciélago y le dijo -Amigo, aprovecha y llévate a tu mujer a su luna de miel. Nosotros nos encargamos de estos villanos.

Al Murciélago, no le dijeron dos veces, porque enseguida encontró a su amada quien estaba pelando con la Hiedra venenosa, él se quedó fascinado el ver como luchaba su felina y en un movimiento hábil se la llevó con por las azoteas.

Ellos llegaron a la guarida de Gatúbela, la tomo por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente y ahí empezó su noche de bodas.

Continuará…

Espero que les guste este capítulo, les ofrezco una disculpa, pero me costo mucho trabajo realizar la boda del Murciélago con Gatúbela, pero lo logré. Aún sigo mal de mis ojos, pero con mucho cariño, les dedico esta historia.

Agradezco sus comentarios me gustan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, las quiero: Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Karito, Abril, White Andrew y Anónimas.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	10. Albert y Gatúbela Chapter 10

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo diez**

-Mi hermosa felina, me vuelves loco – dijo El Murciélago agitado – eres bellísima y no sabes como excito cuando te vi pelear con la Hiedra –

-Por cierto, hablando de esa planta parlante, ¿tuviste un romance con ella? – pregunto molesta y separándose de él.

\- No, mi amor, no tuve nada que ver con ella, siempre se me insinuaba, tienes que creerme, nunca fue mi novia o algo parecido, tu eres la única y lo sabes – se acercó y la volvió a besar, sus manos quitaron el collar de encaje con sus labios recorrió el cuello, hombros hasta llegar a su espalda, poco a poco fue bajando el cierre de su vestido, cuando este cayo El Murciélago continuo besando su piel hasta llegar a los senos a los cuales masajeo, lamio, succiono a placer, Gatúbela disfrutaba mucho, sus gemido lo excitaban cada vez más, ella con sus manos recorría la espalda, cuello y cabello de su amado, le deshizo la gazne, le desabotono el saco, chaleco y camisa para empezar acariciar su pecho, lamio y succiono también sus pezones, hizo que Murciélago se excitara, después Gatúbela le desabrocho el pantalón, una vez desnudos se amaron con la pasión que sentían, entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

Pasaron noches de escapadas entre azoteas y la mansión donde fuera se entregaban a la pasión. Tiempo después Candy se sentía mal, lo único que quería era dormir, entonces fastidiada de la familia, se fue. Albert preocupado se fue a buscarla.

Gatúbela estaba dormida en su guarida, el Murciélago entro sin hacer ruido, la vio tan hermosa acostada en sus cojines, se hinco y la beso, los hermosos ojos de la felina se abrieron lentamente y vio el rostro de su amado, acerco su mano al rostro, le retiro su antifaz, lo abrazo jalándolo hacia ella y lo beso con pasión, El Murciélago le correspondió. Al terminar le pregunto – Mi querida felina ¿qué hace usted aquí cuando en nuestra mansión tiene una gran azotea?

\- ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, ahí no me dejan descansar, tu tía, siempre detrás de mí, qué vas hacer el día de hoy, tienes que decirle a la servidumbre que van hacer de comida, cuando vas al medico ya se tardaron en darme nietos, para cuándo, ¡Ya me tienen harta! Yo lo único que quiero es dormir. Me siento tan mal.

-Mi querida felina, ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí un tiempo? – Pregunto él con mucho cariño.

-¿De verdad, nos quedaremos aquí?, ¿Me traerás leche? - me pregunto muy sensual y lamiéndose los labios, el Murciélago no pudo evitar sonreír y la beso.

-Claro que si mi querida felina, ¡te amo! Espérame iré por víveres. Duerme otro rato., la beso y se fue.

Gatúbela no se hizo del rogar, pero antes salió y maulló; un rato más, llegaron sus secuaces y les dio indicaciones para antes de que llegara su amado Murciélago. Se fue a dormir otro rato más.

Cuando regreso el Murciélago con varias bolsas, se llevo una gran sorpresa, el cuchitril estaba con una mesa al centro con velas y un florero con rosas, sentada estaba Gatúbela esperando a su amado - ¿qué trajiste, mi amor? -

El Murciélago se fue a dejar las cosas que traía en la mini cocina que había en esa habitación, busco en las bolsas, saco dos copas y vino. – ¿Te parece bien esto? - Acercándose a ella, tomo asiento, destapo la botella y sirvió las copas, Gatúbela le dijo – No, no, mi querido Murciélago, yo no puedo tomar vino. –

Moviendo su garrita negativamente, ¿No trajiste leche? Con esa delicia si puedo, además me haría bien. El Murciélago le dijo - Si traje, pero… ¿Por qué no puedes tomar vino, mi hermosa felina? –

\- ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, porque vamos a ser papás, muy pronto – se acercó a él y lo lamio. El Murciélago abrió los ojos sorpresivamente se paró la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, cuando termino, le pregunto -¿Es verdad lo que me acabas de decir? ¿Seremos papás? –

-Si, mi querido Murciélago, por esa razón es que tengo mucho sueño, quiero que estemos solos tuyo y yo y disfrutar de este hermoso momento. l

-Tus deseos, son órdenes, mi amor, hablare con Archie para se haga cargo de todo junto mi fiel George. ¿Cuándo nace el bebé? -

-¿Cuál bebé? – pregunto Gatúbela

-¿Cómo que cual? Pues el que estamos esperando – dijo desconcertado el Murciélago

Gatúbela se acercó y le dijo que tomara una de las rosas que estaban en el centro de la mesa, El Murciélago la miro con desconfianza se acerco a la mesa y tomo una rosa blanca que destacaba (las demás eran rojas) en el centro de la rosa había una cadena de oro con tres dijes, dos murciélagos y uno de un gatito.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- Preguntó el Murciélago

\- Si son dos del mismo sexo y el otro diferente, pero no quise saber realmente que serán, quiero que sea sorpresa. Albert se quitó su antifaz, tomo a Candy en sus brazos giro con ella, - Amor, no sabes la alegría que me das, esto no me lo esperaba, gracias, gracias, ¡Te amo! Y la beso. Ella también se quitó su máscara y también le dijo que lo ama.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta, ellos rápidamente se pusieron sus mascaras y el Murciélago abrió, ahí estaba el Joven Maravilla junto a la Chica Murciélago. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? -

-Pues verás venimos porque recibimos una nota donde nos informan que el Watson, el Acertijo y la Hiedra Venenosa, robaron una de las más prestigiosas joyerías, se llevaron más de 3 millones en joyas, nunca me imagine que estos tres se unieran. Tenemos que ir a buscarlos, esa fue la orden del comisionado.

-Mi hermosa felina, tengo que retirarme, pero nos quedaremos aquí como te lo prometí, descansa, volveré lo más pronto posible.

-¿Pero ella no vendrá con nosotros, Murciélago? – Pregunto el Joven Maravilla.

-No, no puede venir por el momento, tiene que descansar y cuidarse mucho…

-Pero necesitamos ayuda, esta bien que ella fuera una villana, pero ya no, o ¿sí? -

-MI querido Joven Maravilla y Chica Murciélago, me gustaría ir y luchar, pero mi embarazo me lo impide-

\- ¡¿QUEEEÉ?! – Preguntaron a unísono - ¿Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No, bromeo, es verdad, en unas 18 semanas más daré a luz.

-Pues caray, siendo así, los felicitamos, ¿quieres que la chica Murciélago se quede contigo?

\- No, sabes que la requieren para la búsqueda de esos malvados, pero vayan, vayan, no se preocupen por mí. Se acerca al Murciélago y lo besa.

Ellos se van; ella se queda sola. Se estira cual felina es, se acuesta en los cojines, entran sus secuaces y la felicitan por su embarazo, de pronto Gatúbela empieza a bufar totalmente llena de miedo sus secuaces también sienten lo mismo se acercan a ella para protegerla, pero es inevitable, la secuestran.

Continuará…

Les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, pero estoy trabajando en las tardes y no buscaba el tiempo para escribir, pues acabo totalmente cansada, pero lo encontré y aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo el siguiente es el epilogo.

Les propongo un reto, adivinen quienes son los villanos y héroes (Excepción del Murciélago y Gatúbela) que hasta este momento han sido mencionados aquí y les doy un regalo. En el FB, me encuentran como Lucy Morales Hdz.

El Joven Maravilla

La Chica Murciélago

El Watson

El Acertijo

El Espantapájaros

Herley

La Hiedra Venosa

Agradezco sus comentarios me gustan y me animan a seguir escribiendo, las quiero: Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Karito, Abril, White Andrew, AnneNov, Yagui y Anónimas.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	11. Albert y Gatúbela Chapter 11

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo once**

El Murciélago, el Joven Maravilla y la Chica Murciélago llegaron al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el robo, pero encontraron todo tranquilo, en su molestia, los tres fueron a ver al comisionado para pedirle una explicación, entraron a la oficina, - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – Pregunto

-Queremos que nos explique ¿Por qué nos envío a una joyería que supuestamente fue robada por el Watson y otros villanos? – Pregunto muy molesto el Murciélago

-¡¿Cómo?!, Yo no los llame, ni siquiera he salido de la comisaría, he estado ocupado con otros asuntos que me solicito el alcalde. Dijo con cansancio el Sr, Britter

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quien activo la luz de alarma? – Pregunto el Joven Maravilla.

En eso llegaron los secuaces de Gatúbela - ¡Murciélago! ¡Murciélago! – gritaban para llamar su atención, él se giro hacia ellos - ¿Qué pasa? –

-CuandotutefuistellegoelespantapajarosysellevaronaGatúbela- dijeron de prisa que el Murciélago y compañía se quedaron con cara de what?

-Con calma, que no les entendí nada, respiren – Dijo el comisionado

Los secuaces, se calmaron un poco y Tom dijo – Cuando tu te fuiste, Gatúbela se acostó y empezó a bufar, se encogió en los cojines, nosotros también sentimos lo mismo y la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando un tipo con la cara cubierta con una bolsa de maíz, fue lo que vimos ya después supimos que era el Espantapájaros- Termino y la otra secuaz dijo – Nosotros nos acercamos para protegerla pero el muy desgraciado dio con nuestros mas profundos miedos y sin más nos apartó, nosotros veíamos las mas tenebrosas pesadillas y pues lo único que queríamos era salir de ahí, vimos como llego el Acertijo, junto con el Watson y le inyectaron algo a Gatúbela que hizo que se durmiera, después la cargaron y se la llevaron, no sabemos a dónde, sentíamos mucho miedo, cuando se fueron, hasta hace un rato nos recuperamos y empezamos a buscar a los malditos, pero solo encontramos esta nota dirigida a ti. – Se la mostraron

El Murciélago tomo la nota y empezó a leer:

-Mi querido Murciélago, lamentamos mucho que separarte de tus más apreciadas joyas, pues ya sabemos que tendrás "murcielaguitos o gatitos" todo fue planeado para distraerte y esto es en venganza de que llevaste a una de las nuestras, no te preocupes nosotros cuidaremos de tus joyas, jajajajajajajaja

Atentamente,

El Watson, Harley, El Acertijo, La Hiedra Venenosa y El Espantapájaros.

-El Murciélago, arrugo la nota y empezó a llorar, el Joven Maravilla le arrebato la noto y la leyó en voz alta para que escucharan la Chica Murciélago y el Comisionado

-Murciélago, te ayudaremos a buscar a Gatúbela, no dejaremos que tus hijos y ella estén lejos de ti. – Dijo la Chica Murciélago

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!, ¿Gatúbela esta embarazada? ¿Por qué no me informaron? Para haberla protegido más- dijo con sorpresa y molestia el Comisionado.

El Murciélago se recuperó y respondió – El día de hoy ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, que pronto seríamos padres, aunque su embarazo esta avanzado, tengo que encontrarla, NADIE ME SEPARARA DE ELLOS, ¡LO JURO! Vamos Joven Maravilla, tenemos que ir al centro de operaciones a planear cómo rescatarla. Nos vemos comisionado- Dijo el Murciélago

Tras él salieron el Joven Maravilla y la Chica Murciélago. En la calle se detuvo al ver a la Chica - ¿Vas a ir con nosotros? - Pregunto

-Si, Murciélago, en el tiempo que llevan casados, aprendí a apreciarla. Así que vamos aprender a los villanos y enviarlos al Asilo Arkham, no se como esa Dra. Harleen Susan Quinzel, dejo libres a esos villanos - dijo muy molesta.

\- Pues si no entiendo como los dejo libres, pero esta vez se quedarán ahí para siempre- dijo el Joven Maravilla.

-Vamos- se subieron sus respectivos transportes y se fueron

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andrew, la tía estaba histérica porque no encontraba a Candy – Pero George tenemos que localizar a Albert y avisarle que su esposa desapareció. – Dijo muy preocupada

-Madame, por favor cálmese- Ya le marce al Sr. William, me dijo que ya viene para acá.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entraron Albert y Archie

-Buenas noches, Tía, ya estoy enterado que Candy no se encuentra en casa, ella fue secuestrada por los villanos, ya estoy organizando todo, pero no quiero que la sociedad se entere por lo que diremos a la prensa que Candy esta embaraza y es de alto riesgo por tanto tiene que permanecer en cama y sin visitas, ya hable con su hermana y esta de acuerdo, ella nos apoyará. En referencia a lo de su embarazo es una realidad, Tía…- fue interrumpido por un grito de angustia

-¿Pero es cierto, Candy está embarazada? - Pregunto la tía después del grito

-Si, Tía, es verdad, hoy me reuní con ella, me dio la noticia, de pronto llegaron los villanos y se la llevaron, por eso debemos manejarlo con toda discreción y no alertarlos, dejemos que confíen y saber cuales son sus peticiones – Albert trababa de tener control total para que su tía no se diera cuenta.

-Esta bien, William, se hará como dices. Pero por qué no me dijo nada esta mujer, ahora entiendo porque estaba del mal humor y tan dormilona, es por el embarazo y bueno… me retiro a mi habitación – Se fue.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la mansión; George tomo la llamada

-¡Qué dices! No puede ser cierto, no pueden pasar más desgracias, si ahora le informo al Sr. William.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto ya alterado por lo que escucho - ¿Es sobre Candy?

-No, hablaron del laboratorio donde trabajan los señores Stear y Neil…

\- Ya dime que pasó, por favor, ya no me angusties más

-Señor, el laboratorio exploto y dentro se encontraba su sobrino Neal, el Sr. Stear ya va al hospital, pues me dice que el joven Neal se quemo parte de su rostro y cuerpo.

Albert y Archie solo movieron la cabeza – Vamos al hospital, George dile a Annie que se haga cargo de la prensa sobre lo de Candy y sobre Neal ya te diremos después de visitarlo al hospital, vamos Archie- Dijo Albert saliendo de la biblioteca - ¡Ah! Otro favor, George, no le digas nada sobre el accidente a la Tía. Es más, contrata una enfermera para que la cuide.

-Si, William, enseguida – George empezó a hacer lo que se le indico.

En el jardín Archi comento – Tío, no puedo creer tantas desgracias en solo día, primero Candy y ahora Neal-

Abordaron el auto y se dirigieron al hospital.

Continuará…

Hola chicas, espero que se encuentren bien y les informo que decidí a largar un poco más la historia y las invito a que adivinen quienes son los villanos de esta historia.

 **Héroes** **Villanos**

Joven Maravilla El Watson

Chica Murciélago Herley

La Hiedra Venenosa

El Acertijo

El Espantapájaros

Doble Cara

Hasta ahora solo Maravilla 121 y Abril han acertado con algunos, pero están equivocadas sobre el Acertijo y Espantapájaros.

Les reitero que les daré un regalo con su nombre, me encuentran en el Facebook como Lucy Morales Hdz.

Agradezco sus comentarios, Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Karito, Abril, White Andrew, AnneNov, Yagui, Guest y Anónimas.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Coqui Andrew


	12. Chapter 12

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo doce**

Albert y Archie llegaron al hospital y vieron a Stear, se acercaron a él.

-Pero ¿no estabas en el laboratorio? - Pregunto Albert

-No, iba llegando cuando fue la explosión; de inmediato llame a urgencias para que se trajeran a Neal, estaba viendo un nuevo invento, me imagino que no siguió las instrucciones y por eso explotó el laboratorio. Ya lo están atendiendo.

El doctor encargado de atender a Neal, se acercó a ellos – Sr. Cornwell, le informo que su primo ya, está fuera de peligro, esta en terapia intensiva por el momento, pues quedo con la mitad del rostro desfigurado.

\- ¿Se puede operar con el cirujano plástico? – pregunto Stear

-Lo siento, pero no, las quemaduras fueron hechas con químico que aún esta bajo investigación*. Con su permiso- Se retiro el Doctor.

Archie y Albert voltearon a ver a Stear con enfado, ¿Por qué estaba trabajando con ese químico? -Pregunto Albert

-Pues estábamos investigando si podía combinarse con otros, la primera vez lo logramos y ahora que queríamos hacerlo a mayor cantidad y no siguieron el protocolo. Los demás trabajadores murieron. ¿Saben?, me tengo que ir, ponerme de acuerdos con los abogados para la indemnización para las familias. – dijo Stear

-Esta bien nosotros nos quedaremos al pendiente de Neal. Si necesitas más apoyo sabes que cuentas conmigo.

-Si tío, gracias-

\- ¿Paty ya está enterada? - Pregunto Archie

-No, todavía no, le voy a llamar porque si se entera por las noticias le puede afectar…

\- ¿Está embarazada?

-Si, nos acabamos de enterar, nos vemos más tarde -

-Adiós- dijeron Albert y Archie, no muy convencidos sobre el embarazo de Paty

Pasaron diez semanas más, Albert estaba agotado físicamente y mentalmente tratando asuntos con referencia a sus sobrinos, la delincuencia, la empresa y sobre todo la desaparición de su amada Candy.

En algún lugar de Chicago, Gatúbela esta acostada en una cama a nivel del piso, todo este tiempo estaba bajo el cuidado del Espantapájaros; los villanos no la trataban mal al contrario la cuidaban, pero la sedaban para que no se rebelará pues sabían que aún estando embarazada podía luchar y era mejor no arriesgarse.

Gatúbela estaba despierta analizando cuando podría escapar, los villanos bajaron un poco la guardia y para que no le afectará el embazo decidieron ya no darle medicamento; en el cambio de guardia, ella vio su oportunidad, fingió dormir y cuando la Hiedra Venosa se acerco y Gatúbela la domino pronto dejándola sin conocimiento.

Harley se dio cuenta y lucho con Gatúbela, quién la venció después de un rato y escapó.

Candy iba caminando por la calle, despreocupada, paso por una nevería entro y se compró un helado de varios sabores; Albert iba manejando su camioneta cuando giro su cabeza y vio a su amada. Se estaciono, bajo y corrió hacia donde estaba Candy.

-Candy, mi amor- grito Albert – detente, por favor

Ella se detuvo y al girarse quedo frente a su amado Albert.

-¡Albert! – y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡No sabes cuánto te busque! Ven vamos a casa.

-¡No! – dijo Candy

-¿No, qué? Mi amor

-A la mansión, no quiero ir, tu tía me hostiga demasiado y no me gusta estar cerca de ella- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No, Candy iremos a otro lugar, ni siquiera a tu refugio, porque ya no quiero que te pase algo y los separen de mí.

Candy acepto y subieron a la camioneta, Albert manejo hasta afuera de la ciudad, llegaron a un bosque y siguió por un sendero hasta llegar a una cabaña, la cual estaba custodiada.

Albert ayudo a su esposa a bajar de la camioneta y la cargo para entrar a la cabaña, era un lugar muy confortable y rústico, tenia poca servidumbre, todos salieron a conocer a la dueña del corazón de su jefe.

-Candy, aquí nos quedaremos, hoy mismo hablare con George y Archi para que se hagan cargo de todo. Yo te cuidaré hasta que nazcan nuestros bebés, Dorothy, estará contigo y te ayudará es de mi total confianza. De aquí es la única que sabes nuestras identidades. No te preocupes, ven vamos a la recamara para que descanses, en lo que nos llevan algo de comer, ¿verdad Dorothy?

-Si, señor, les preparé el baño y después la comida. Con permiso- Se retiró

Albert llevo a Candy y se metió a bañar con ella y obviamente se amaron mientras se daban una confortable ducha. Salieron y en la mesa estaba una suculenta comida.

Al terminar de comer, Candy se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Albert se acostó a su lado, la abrazo, beso su cabeza y se quedó dormido.

-Señor, señor, despierte George lo busca, esta en la biblioteca- le dijo Dorothy

Albert abrió los ojos, parpadeo, Te la encargo Dorothy, no te separes de ella por favor.

-Si, señor, vaya no se preocupe - Se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cama.

Albert llego a la biblioteca- George, ¿Pasa algo, amigo?

-Si, solo informarte que Madame Elroy esta tranquila al saber de Candy ya está contigo, el señor Neal, desapareció, nadie sabe de él, aún no damos la noticia que la señora esta a salvo, pues si lo hacemos esos malvados hombres harán de las suyas otra vez

-Bien hecho, yo me quedaré con ella, quiero que contrates un médico y personal, el necesario para que Candy sea atendida aquí. Que firmen confiabilidad, por favor.

-Albert y ¿si te necesitan como El Murciélago?

-Pues mientras pueda lo haré, sino que el Joven Maravilla y la Chica Murciélago se encarguen. Ellos entenderán.

-Como tu digas, Albert, dos preguntas más… ¿Contrato personal para localizar al Sr. Legan? Y ¿Si puede venir Madame Elroy?

-George, por el momento no contrates a nadie para localizar a Neal, porque se fue, nos indica que no quiere ser visto después de su recuperación, déjalo, además es más obligación de Stear y Anthony que mía, así se los haces saber.

Con respecto a mi tía, Candy no la quiere ver, aún no se realmente sus motivos, ella me dice que la hostiga, pero quiero tener tranquila a Candy, ya te avisaré si puede venir.

-Está bien Albert me comunicaré a la empresa de Stear, para informarle, ¿sabe, Señor? Usted me dijo que la señora Paty esta embarazada, me la encontré hace poco y no la vi en ese estado, me acerque y le pregunte, me dijo que a lo mejor fue una broma de Stear.

-Bien por el momento no hagas nada, solo lo que te encargue para Candy, por cierto, mándame ropa para ella y los bebés-

-¿Bebés?- pregunto sorprendido George

-Si, bebés, son trillizos

-¡Señor! ¡Felicidades! Nunca nos dijo que eran tres bebés, si Madame Elroy está feliz por un bebé, ¡imagínese cuando sepa que son tres!

-Jajajajaja, si tienes razón, se volverá loca de la felicidad-

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los villanos, el Watson estaba súper enfadado

-¡Cómo es posible que la hayan dejado escapar! Son unas inútiles.

-Espantapájaros, tú eras, el único que la tenía a raya-

-¿Qué haremos, ahora? Pregunto el Acertijo

-¡¿Qué haremos?!, pues no sé, dime tú- dijo el Watson

-Yo me iba a quedar con uno de los bebés, ¡ahora ya no por tus estúpidas amantes, Watson! - Dijo el Acertijo muy molesto.

-Y ahora tú ¿qué quieres aquí? Y ¿quién eres? - Pregunto el Espantapájaros

-Soy Dos Caras y pues unirme a ustedes ¿qué más?, Por culpa de Andrew quede así, todo por no patrocinar la investigación y porque me robo a la mujer que yo amaba.

-Pues, ¡bienvenido! - dijo el Watson y acercándose a él le extendió la mano y de repente Dos Caras, hacía movimientos raros, hasta que soltó la mano del Watson, quien estaba muerto de la risa, en su mano tenia una cajita que daba toques.

-¡Qué chistosito! ¿eh?, ¿crees que muy gracioso? Voy a lanzar una moneda si cae cara, te salvas, pero si cae cruz recibirás tu castigo ¿Te parece bien? - En ese momento lanzo la moneda, La Hiedra que estaba enojada tomo la moneda en el aire y se la regreso a Dos Caras - ¡Basta! Hay que organizarnos para localizar a Gatúbela y traerla de regreso.

-¡Uy! Ya salió la planta parlante, por cierto, estas muy buena, ¿Por qué nos quitas la diversión? ¿quería saber si ganaba? - dijo el Watson al mismo tiempo que recibía un golpe en el estómago, era Harley.

-¡¿qué dijiste?!, qué acaso yo no estoy hermosa, ¿cariño? -

-Tú eres la más hermosa, querida- Dijo el Watson regándole su "mejor" sonrisa

-¡Bien! ¿qué haremos?, mi amorcito- dijo Harley acercándose muy mimosa al Watson

-Pues la buscaremos, no nos queda de otra, una vez que la localicemos, volvemos a raptar a esa fiera de gata- mordiéndose los labios.

-¡Ay! Qué inteligente eres Watson, si no nos dices, no lo habríamos pensado- dijo el Acertijo- Es más que obvio lo que tenemos qué hacer, a lo que la Hiedra se refería era cómo la volvemos a secuestrar, ¿mandarle otra nota? ¡ya se! Activamos la luz, Jajajajaja si serás Watson- moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Mandemos al Espantapájaros, él si que la controla- dijo Dos caras

-Chicos, ¡chicos! - grito La Hiedra, Yo creo que a estas alturas el Murciélago ya la encontró, sugiero mejor la dejemos por el momento la buscamos y esperemos que nazcan sus bebés, que realmente son los que nos interesan ¿o no?

-Tienes razón, esas joyas son las que nos interesan- dijo el Espantapájaros

Al día siguiente, un doctor fue a revisar el embarazo de Candy, lo más sorprendente que ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y los bebés estaban bien. Solo recomendó, paseos pequeños y vitaminas, que en el siguiente mes le indicaría unas inyecciones para mejorar la salud de los pequeñitos.

Ya a solas, Albert le pregunto – Mi hermosa felina, ¿cómo te trataron ellos?

\- ¡Miau! ¡Prrrrr! ¡Prrrr!, mi querido Murciélago, ellos me trataron bien, me alimentaban y me dejaban dormir, al principio me daban somníferos, pero cuando creyeron que ya no era un peligro, dejaron de dármelos, fue así que los observaba y planee escapar. Una felina hace todo lo posible por defender a sus cachorros y yo lo hice, ellos me motivaron a cerrar mi mente, pues el Espantapájaros era quien me dominaba al principio, se metía en mi mente y sabia cuales eran mis miedos, pero realmente no eran muchos, después quiso saber de ti, quien eres realmente, ahí fue donde cerré completamente mi mente. Ellos al final fueron los débiles, mi amor.

Albert estaba realmente sorprendido, él planeando cómo encontrarla y nunca dio con ella. -¡Eres muy valiente, mi hermosa felina! ¡Te amo! - se acercó a ella, tomo sus labios en beso profundo con deseo y amor.

Continuará…

Hola chicas, espero que se encuentren bien y les participo los personajes:

 **Héroes**

Joven Maravilla-Archie

Chica Murciélago-Annie

 **Villanos**

El Watson-Terry

Harley-Susana

La Hiedra Venenosa-Eliza

El Acertijo-Stear

El Espantapájaros-Anthony

Doble Cara-Neal

Les agradezco su participación les daré un regalo con su nombre, me encuentran en el Facebook como Lucy Morales Hdz. Si no tienen Facebook, envíen sus correos electrónicos y les haré llegar su regalo. Aunque no tengan pueden entrar y enviarme un mensaje con su correo. Disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos y redacción.

Agradezco sus comentarios, Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Karito, Abril, White Andrew, AnneNov, Yagui, Guest y Anónimas.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Hola, chicas, soy el Acertijo, quiero que me contesten uno:

Mencionen 50 palabras que NO lleven la letra "L", en este acertijo tienen que tomar el tiempo son 30 segundos.


	13. Albert y Gatúbela capitulo 13

**Albert y Gatúbela**

 **en**

 **El robo de las joyas**

 **Por Coqui Andrew**

 **Capitulo trece**

Pasaron cuatro semanas más, faltaba poco para que Candy diera a luz a sus bebés, ya se sentía incomoda, pero era feliz, Albert le pregunto que por qué no quería a su Tía Elroy, ella le contesto:

\- Albert, si la quiero, pero no me gusta que hostigue con tantos deberes y sobre todo de cuando me embarazaba, esa actitud me sobre paso, pues ya teníamos tiempo de casados y no quedaba embarazada.

Un día de visita con mi hermana me sentí mal, preocupada Sandy me llevo con un médico, al revisarme me dijo que tenía que hacerme unos análisis, pues al parecer estaba embarazada y con los resultados lo confirmarían, así que me hice los estudios, todo fue positivo. En ese entonces tenía como 8 semanas, pero siendo una felina pude ocultar más tiempo el embarazo y para el colmo llego ese día de la consulta la Tía Elroy empezó con sus letanías, decidí ocultarlo, no decirte nada, cuando me cansé, escape, tú me encontraste y te di la noticia.

Paso lo del secuestro y pues ya estamos juntos, ¿Por qué me preguntaste?

-Ay mi hermosa felina, no paraste de hablar, pero te lo pregunte porque la Tía Elroy, quiere verte.

-¿Ya sabe estoy embarazada?

-Si, pero no sabe que son trillizos

-Bien, que venga cuando guste, Albert, sorpresa se llevará cuando me vea con semejante vientre. Jajajajaja

Albert la abrazo y juntos rieron.

Pasaron algunos días, la Tía Elroy llego de visita con muchos regalos para el bebé, estaba en sala esperando que bajara Candy, quien apareció junto a Albert, fue muy grande la sorpresa de la Tía cuando la vio, -Pero ¡qué hermosa estás! Y ese vientre esta enorme, no… no me digas que son gemelos.

-No, Tía, no son gemelos…

-¡¿Cómo?!- Pero entonces ¿por qué tienes tan grande el vientre?

-Tía, son trillizos- dijo Albert abrazando a Candy

-¡Trillizos!, hija mía, qué alegría me das, gracias, mi niña- con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó y la abrazo. -Tendré que ir a comprar más regalos- volteo a ver los que llevaba, Albert y Candy- se sorprendieron

-Pero Tía casi se trajo toda la tienda- dijeron ambos y rieron

Pasaron un momento agradable -¿Y cómo se llamarán los niños? - Pregunto la Tía Elroy

-Aún no sabemos, Tía, pues ignoramos si los trillizos son varones o damas o vengan revueltos…jajajaja- dijo Albert

Candy al escucharlo se unió a la risa

-¿Cómo que revueltos, hijo?

-Pues si Tía pueden ser dos hombres y una niña o dos mujeres y un niño.

-¡Ah! Entonces todavía no saben…

-No, Tía, queremos que sea sorpresa y hasta entonces decidiremos cómo se llamarán.

Casa de Stear

-Paty, mi amor, ya llegué-

-Hola, cielo, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Pues más o menos, da igual, mi primo William, no quiere ayudarme a encontrar a Neal y me mando a decir que soy responsable de él y de la reconstrucción del laboratorio, con eso de que su esposa está esperando bebés.

-Te recuerdo que es mi amiga, por cierto, tengo una noticia - Se acerco muy

mimosa- Estoy embarazada, pronto seremos papás, mi vida.

-¡¿De verdad?! No me estas mintiendo

-No, Stear, estoy embarazada y tengo 12 semanas, después de tanto tiempo, lo logramos.

Stear se acerca y la besa muy apasionadamente – Gracias, mi amor, es la mejor noticia que me has dado en este día, ¿te parece si vamos a festejarlo?

-Si, mi amor, vamos, solo déjame arreglarme un poco más, por favor- Paty se dirigió a su habitación.

Stear entro a los pocos minutos con una botella de vino, dos copas y unos bocadillos, dejando todo en una mesa que estaba en la recamara y se dirigió al baño donde estaba Paty cambiándose y con una voz seductora le pregunta

– Mi amor ¿qué te parece si lo celebramos en esta habitación solo tu y yo?

-Mmmmm, señor es usted muy atrevido, ¡claro que sí!

Stear se acerca y la abraza para darle un beso. Paty fascinada correspondía a sus caricias.

En la cabaña de Albert, se encontraban dormidos, ambos abrazados, Candy incomoda trato de girar, cuando sintió que se le rompió la fuente, con duda se levantó y fue al baño, ahí ratifico que, si había pasado, regreso a la recamara y se acerco a Albert y le dijo

-Albert, despierta, mi amor, escúchame-

-mmmm si dime- Todo adormilado

-¡Albert! Tus hijos ya vienen, levántate, tenemos que ir al hospital

Albert salto de la cama y moviéndose de un lado a otro decía-¡Quéeeeeeee! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? - Todo despistado y Candy solo se reía al ver su actitud.

-Mi amor, vístete y ve por el coche, mientras yo me cambio, tranquilízate, jajajaja-

-Si, si lo que tu digas- Sale con pijama a hablar con el chofer para que tuviera el auto listo y se sube- qué esperas vámonos al hospital – El chofer todo preocupado por lo que le dice su patrón, le pregunta -¿Y la señora, no va a venir?- Albert se da un zape y sale en busca de Candy, quién ya estaba en la puerta junto con Dorothy, a punto de carcajearse ambas por la actitud de él.

\- Ya tranquilízate y ve a cambiarte, te espero en el auto, por favor Dorothy dile a George que ya nos vamos al hospital – Albert entra para cambiarse, baja y sube al auto a lado de Candy.

Un momento después llegan al hospital, las enfermeras salen a atender a Candy, Albert se encarga de llenar la documentación requerida, mientras ella va a quirófano.

Llegan al hospital, la Tía Elroy, George, Dorothy, Archie, Annie, el Comisionado, Sandy, su esposo e hija y por último Paty y Stear. Albert se paseaba de un lado a otro en espera de noticias de su esposa y sus bebés. Una hora y media después llaman a Albert y le dicen que los cuatro se encuentran bien y en un rato más podrá pasar a verlos.

-Señor Albert, lo felicito, es usted papá de dos hermosos niños y una hermosa nena. – dijo la enfermera – en un rato más podrá pasar a verlos, no se preocupe, están bien y custodiados, pues ya llego el personal de seguridad que usted contrato. Su esposa esta en la habitación 300.

Albert regresa a la sala de espera y les da noticia - Familia, Candy se encuentra bien y somos papás de dos niños y una niña-

Todos gritan de la felicidad y una de las enfermeras les llama la atención.

-¡Por favor! Guarden silencio estamos en un hospital.

-Perdón, señorita, que estamos emocionados por la noticia- dijo la Tía Elroy

-Ustedes todavía no pueden pasar, solo el papá, ¿entendido?

-Si, señorita- dijeron todos.

En la guarida de los villanos, se enteraron que Gatúbela ya tenía sus joyas, estaban todos enojados

-Ya no pudimos robarlos y ahora menos pues tienen muy vigilado el hospital- dijo el Watson -¿Dónde estará el acertijo?

-No sé, mi vida, ahora qué haremos- dijo Harley

-Ya lo dijo él, no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar un descuido, pero mientras podemos enviarles un regalo a los papás, ¿Qué dicen? – dijo Dos caras - ¿Cara o cruz?

-¿Y qué ganamos con enviarles un regalo? - dijo el Espantapájaros

-Divertimos, ¿qué más? - dijo el Watson en apoyo a Dos Caras

-Y ¿Qué les enviamos? - pregunto el Pingüino

-Unas bombas en forma de rosas- dijo el Watson

-Tú y tus bombas, no tienes otras cosas para gastar bromas, se supone que tu eres el simpático- dijo con ironía el Espantapájaros

-Qué les parece unos patitos- dijo el Pingüino

-No, mejor les enviamos unas de mis plantas venenosas – dijo la Hiedra Venenosa.

Así se la pasaron un rato discutiendo que enviarles y sin decidirse, se retiraron de ahí, pensando qué hacer cada uno por su lado, cómo fastidiar al Murciélago y a Gatúbela.

En la habitación de Candy, se encontraba adormilada, cuando entro Albert

-Hola, mi hermosa felina, ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Si, mi querido Murciélago, estoy mejor ¿Ya los viste?

-No, pero ya no tardan en traerlos-

En eso tocan la puerta, dan el pase y entran tres enfermeras con los bebés.

-Señores, buenas tardes, les traemos a sus pequeños, aquí tienen al varoncito mayor, ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?

\- William Alexander- dijeron los dos

La enfermera se lo entrega a Candy, lo abrazo y lo ve con mucho amor, lo besa y se lo pasa a Albert quien lo toma emocionado.

-Este es el segundo varoncito ¿Nombre, por favor?

-Albert Killiam- dijo Candy y Albert asintió.

La enfermera repitió lo anterior primero la mamá.

-Y por último la pequeña de la familia ¿cómo se llamará esta hermosa nena?

\- Candice Madison- dijeron ambos. Les entrego a la pequeña y se retiraron.

Candy se quedo con la pequeña y como si estuvieran de acuerdo los tres abrieron sus hermosos ojos, los bebés ojos azules como su padre y la pequeña ojos verdes como su mamá, de hecho, eran clones de sus padres.

-Gracias, mi hermosa felina, están hermosos.

-Ahora están tranquilos, pero los hubieras visto en el quirófano- dijo Candy

-¿cómo no entiendo? ¿Qué hicieron?

-Pues imagina, me hicieron cesárea porque no querían arriesgar la vida de ellos ni la mía, cuando me enseñaron al William, este pequeñito, todo greñudo y sus ojitos espantados, a punto de llorar, su hermanito igual las mismas caritas, y cuando me mostraron a Candy, ella rubia y dormidita, solo note que todos tenían pecas, jajajaja.

-No importa así los amo, porque son fruto de nuestro amor. ¡Te amo! Mi hermosa felina

-¡Te amo! Mi Murciélago

Y se dieron un beso.

 **Fin**

Hola chicas, este es el fin de este corto fic, pero continuara las aventuras de estos personajes. Aclaro que escribí, sobre mi experiencia al tener a mis gemelos en esta historia.

Como se los prometí se les hare entrega de una firma con su nombre, el Post fue hecho por una talentosa mujer **Karito** también autora de la portada de este fic.

En Facebook me encuentran como Lucy Morales Hdz. Si no tienen por mensaje privado envíen su correo y les hago llegar su firma.

Gracias Tutypineapple, Yuleni, Pivoine3, Elbroche, Katnnis, Wall-e17, Mercedes, Guest, Enamorada, Moonlove86, Venezolana López, Loreley Ardlay, Ana Isela Hdz, White Andrew, MadelRos, Ana Isela, Maravilla 121, Karito, Abril, White Andrew, AnneNov, Yagui, Guest y Anónimas.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Hola, chicas, soy el Acertijo, en el capitulo anterior les propuse un acertijo que a continuación se les muestra:

Mencionen 50 palabras que NO lleven la letra "L", en este acertijo tienen que tomar el tiempo son 30 segundos.

Les informo que solo dos participaron, **Guest** mencionaste las cincuenta palabras, pero no eran las correctas.

 **Abril-04** Diste con la respuesta correcta, pero dices que te falto tiempo.

Ambas son ganadoras, les agradezco que hayan participado.


End file.
